Not Weak
by BlackElement7
Summary: When Sakura's team refuses to help her and calls her weak, what will happen? Especially when somebody shows up and offers to train her. [SakuIta]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My friends are forcing me to post this, so… Here I go.**

- - -

Shyly gazing at the lush green grass at her feet, Sakura shuffled up to Kakashi as he flipped open his trusty Icha Icha book. He had just finished giving the team their instructions.

"A-ano, Kakashi-sensei…" she began timidly. "I was wondering if… maybe… you could teach me a new jutsu to work on…" _You've already taught Sasuke-kun chidori and helped Naruto improve greatly…_

_**Yeah! We deserve to learn something too! Cha!**_ her inner persona shouted, making her wince at the volume.

"No." Sakura's head snapped up to stare at her teacher in the eye at the blunt reply.

**_NANI?!_**

"K-Kakashi-sensei…?" she whispered, hoping she'd heard wrong.

"I said no, Sakura," the silver-haired jounin repeated firmly. "I hate to tell you, but you… you just aren't cut out to be a kunoichi. There would be no use in training you extra." He flipped a page, ignoring her as she turned.

_Kakashi-sensei… nande? What did I do to deserve this? Even Naruto admits that I've been nicer, and I haven't bugged Sasuke-kun at all! So… nande?_

A male voice brought Sakura out of her thoughts. She could hear – and almost _feel_ the smugness in it.

"In other words," Sasuke scoffed, "you're too weak." Inner Sakura shook her fist at him, swearing loudly.

**_Why you bleeping bleep of a bleep bleep! How dare you?_** she roared.

_Where did I learn all of those swearwords…? _Sakura wondered vaguely. Striding past the smirking Uchiha boy, she tried to keep her tears hidden. Sasuke knew she was crying, but didn't care – all the same, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of watching her break down. Hadn't she done enough of that for him already?

Quickly going through a set of simple hand seals, she was gone in a cloud of cherry petals.

Kakashi watched from the corner of his eye in wonder. _Where did she learn that? _Perhaps he would need to rethink his answer to her request.

- -

As she stomped into her backyard, Sakura fumed. Who did they think they were? She was _not _weak; this she knew for a fact. Punching the ground with all of her anger, she stared sullenly at the giant crater that her fist had left.

**_And they call us weak!_** Inner Sakura shrieked. For once, Sakura agreed with the insane consciousness in her head. She paid no heed as the other voice raved inside of her mind, setting about to creating large, smoking craters in her yard.

After three hours, she stormed up to bed, spent. At least Inner Sakura was quiet after the yard had been reduced to rubble. She failed to notice as a set of bloody red and black eyes followed her every movement.

- - -

**Well? What did you think?????????**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo!!!!!!! Some people have told me that my chapters are too short. I'm sorry!!!!! Hopefully the following chapters will be longer. Let me know! Anyways, enjoy!**

**- - -**

**_A shooting star!_** Inner Sakura cried; Sakura looked, and sure enough, there was a flash of light across the darkened sky. **_C'mon, wish! Wish!_**

_You believe in that wishing thing?_ she snorted at her inner.

**_No, but do it anyway! I have a feeling that something will happen! _**Inner Sakura urged.

Sakura sighed, placed her arms on the windowsill, and closed her eyes. "Fine, then. I wish that somebody would help me become stronger, so that my teammates would acknowledge me," she muttered half-heartedly.

"That can be arranged," a deep, masculine voice spoke up from behind her. Before she could react, a set of arms rested themselves on her back, preventing her from seeing the one who had slipped into her house without her noticing. Glancing down, she saw red clouds on the intruder's cloak. _But they're all supposed to be dead!_

"Akatsuki!" she exclaimed softly. "Who are you?"  
A deep laugh. "Clever kunoichi. I saw you making those… holes… out back, and I think that such talent would be wasted if not carefully taught. Would you like me to train you?" He increased the pressure on her back slowly. "Think carefully, little kunoichi."

Sakura squeaked. "Would… would you really?" she stammered disbelievingly. "I don't know – am I good enough?" The last sentence held bitterness. The pressure on her back stopped, and the person straightened up.

"What has my otouto done to you?" he murmured. "Tsk, Sasuke. So careless…"

**_Wait – otouto – Sasuke – _**

"Uchiha Itachi?!" she choked out, whipping around – and met those infamous red and black wheels of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Black hair was tied neatly in a ponytail and tossed over his black-clad shoulder carelessly. "Why are you here?" She avoided his eyes.

He chuckled softly, taking hold of her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye. "I'm not here to hurt you – or Sasuke," he added on an impulse. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she stopped struggling.

"And how do I know you're not lying?" she hissed suspiciously. "I don't trust you."

He smirked; she shuddered at the predetorial expression as he leaned closer to her. "Smart girl," he answered. "It would be very foolish to trust me… Very foolish indeed…" Stopping his mouth mere inches away from her face, he repeated, "Would you like me to train you – help you to become stronger like you wanted?"

The bewildered kunoichi swallowed nervously. "C-can I ask Tsunade-sama? I don't want to be on her bad side because a missing-nin is teaching me…"

To her relief and astonishment, he nodded. "If you sear to fully commit yourself to doing as I say, I will turn myself in," he told her. "You sow promise, and there is nowhere else for me to go."

**_Is he serious?!_**

"Are – are you serious?" she whispered in shock. _All because of me?_

"I don't lie, kunoichi," Itachi growled. "Let's go see the Hokage." Obediently, the girl stood and grabbed her weapons pouch.

- - -

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura called to the Hokage. _Please don't let her be drunk… Please don't let her be drunk, _she pleaded in her head. Shizune pulled the door open, to reveal a (thankfully) sober Tsunade.

"Come in, Sakura! What is it?" the blonde called. Sakura thanked the gods that the insanely strong woman was like a mother to her – perhaps Itachi's offer stood a chance. She really did want to accept and become stronger.

**_Besides, _**Inner Sakura laughed wickedly, **_won't it be a shock for dear Sasuke-kun to see his brother teaching us?_**

****"Well, Tsunade-sama…" she began awkwardly. "I asked Kakashi-sensei to teach me a new jutsu today, and he said that I was too weak to be a kunoichi, and that training me would be a waste of time." She ignored the muffled sound of outrage from the other woman, continuing, "When I got home, I vented my anger on my backyard and went upstairs to sleep. I saw a shooting star and – " she shrugged sheepishly " – I wished that I could become stronger. All of a sudden, _he_ showed up."

"Who?" Tsunade demanded sharply.

"I believe that she is referring to me," an amused voice said. Itachi stepped out from behind the trembling girl. "Hokage-sama."

"Uchiha… Itachi?" Tsunade whispered, shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

"I have offered to train – Sakura, did you say? I saw her turn her backyard to piles of dirt in three hours, and her team does not help her. Such talent and power would be wasted if not channeled and disciplined. If you allow me to teach her, I will willing turn myself in." Seeing her mouth tighten, he added, "If you call ANBU now, I will be gone before they get here – and take Sakura with me."

**_What the – _**

"Please, Tsunade-sama," the pink-haired girl pleaded. "I want somebody to teach me!"

The Fifth Hokage's glare softened. She sighed reluctantly, massaging her temples. "Fine. But I will place a seal on you, Itachi, that will enable me to find and even kill you in a split second. If you take it off, I will know, and you will be hunted down. Do you understand?"

Itachi nodded silently, baring his shoulder. Tsunade went through a set of complicated seals and placed her fingers on the pale, marble skin. Once the hand left his body, they all glanced down at the glowing mark, which faded quickly.

"And if you don't mind, Itachi, I'd like to borrow your student for a couple of hours each day," the Hokage told Itachi. "I think I can help with her… strange strength." Itachi nodded curtly.

"Well," Tsunade smiled at Sakura, who managed a weak one in return. "Congratulations, Sakura! You now have a former S-class criminal teaching you."

- - -

**I know, it was also short – but it's one page longer than the first one! Tell me what you think of the length! If it's too short, gomen. Gomen! I'll try combining two chapters if somebody thinks it's still too short. Ja!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hullo!!! I'm going quickly, I know! Isn't it amazing?!?!?!?!? It's amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, then… Oh, goody! It's one of the longer chapters!**

**I can't believe how stupid I am! I totally forgot this for the last two chapters! …And I'm too lazy to change them now… So, here it is: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So there.**

**- - -**

"Come, Sakura. Let's go," Itachi commanded, halfway out the door. The pink-haired kunoichi threw a grateful look to the Hokage and followed silently.

- - -

In her bedroom, she remarked, "Itachi-sensei… That sounds strange, somehow…" He turned, looking her in the eye.

"One thing," he murmured softly. "While I am teaching you, I am your sensei. I am the one you can trust as a student to a teacher. I am shinobi, and view you only as a student – and eventually equal, perhaps. When I am Itachi, I am Sasuke's brother, and I am human. I am the one who had ruthlessly killed many. Do not forget that. For now, I am your sensei."

"I – sensei, where will you sleep?" Sakura asked curiously. "Do you want the bed? I can sleep on the floor – "

"I will sleep here," he answered, producing a rope and two hooks. "Do you mind if I make a few holes in your walls, or will I have to attach them with chakra?" When she shook her head no, he stuck the hooks into opposite walls and tied the ends of the rope to the hooks. Lying down on the taut rope, he looked at her. "Like this."

"Will you show me how to do that?" he requested sleepily. Blinking, he took out more hooks and rope, only he attached three on each side instead of one. The ropes crisscrossed to form a small web.

"Every few nights, we'll remove a rope as your balance improves," he explained. "Try to get up." To his hidden surprise, she managed the first time. He smirked to himself. She showed promise, as he had told her.

Clambering down to her regular bed, Sakura grabbed her blanket and leapt up back onto the network of ropes.

"Good night, sensei," she muttered quietly. _G'night, Inner._

_**Good night, Outer. Hm… You and Itachi would go nicely together…**_

_Hey! He specifically said that he would not feel anything for me beyond a teacher-student relationship; you were there when he said it!_

_**Sensei said that – he's a cold, unfeeling shinobi. Itachi, on the other hand…**_ She trailed off suggestively.

Sakura growled and shoved her inner consciousness away into the deepest, darkest part of mind. It was impossible to move in her new bed, which prevented her from tossing and turning as she usually did when Sasuke called her weak.

Itachi listened to her shift restlessly for a while before speaking. "If something is bothering you, you should get it out," he told her, slightly irritated.

"Sensei… am I weak?" Itachi was slightly taken aback by her question, but answered calmly and truthfully.

"It does not matter, Sakura. You will not be weak when I am finished wit you." Again, he used those words: "You show promise."

She closed her eyes. "Thank you."

**_Use your own words! _**Inner Sakura scolded. **_Sasuke had no right to say that to you!_**

_But he came back after killing Orochimaru and the rest of the Akatsuki… I wanted to forgive him…_

_**And he still didn't manage to kill his brother! He's pathetic!  
**Yeah, well, it's not like I could have done it either, _she pointed out quietly. _I would've died._

_**You wouldn't have tried to do it, then.**_

_But still…_

_**You're hopeless.**_

****Grinning, Sakura fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

**_Saku-chan, wake UP!_**

_Eh…_ Faintly, she could hear clashing sounds in the background as her inner yelled at her. _Nani?_

_**I'm doing my best, but WAKE UP AND DO SOMETHING!!**_ Inner Sakura screamed hysterically. **_I was sleeping when he suddenly ATTACKED!_**

Looking through already-open eyes, Sakura slipped into control of her body as Inner Sakura withdrew. Ducking to avoid a kunai that just barely missed her face, she saw Itachi fling three more at her, an amused look on his face.

"All right, I'm _up_ already!" she yelled loudly. "Stop that, will you?" She glared at the Sharingan master. "What is wrong with you?!" She deflected five shuriken with relative ease.

"This is most interesting," Itachi observed. "Did you just wake up?" When Sakura nodded, confused, he informed her that he had been attacking – and she countering – for the last two hours.

_You took control of my body for two hours?_ she asked Inner Sakura mentally. She could practically see those black and white eyes rolling.

**_Do you know how much effort that took me?!_ **the other Sakura thundered. **_I'm all tired out._**

"Sakura." Itachi. Sakura jumped; she had forgotten that he was there as she bickered with herself. "Explain how you can unconsciously defend yourself and shriek at the top of your lungs at me at the same time."

Sakura gulped nervously. "Well… I have this… other personality inside of me who I call Inner Sakura. I didn't know she could take over my body like that, though," she ended lamely. Her eyes narrowed as a thought came to her. "Hey… Why _were_ you attacking me at five in the morning anyway?"

Itachi glanced at the clock, shrugging. "It was three when I threw that first kunai. So… an inner persona… Very interesting." He ignored her question completely.

"She – she yelled at you?" Sakura inquired softly, dreading his answer. Who knew what the treacherous mouth of Inner Sakura could have revealed? Itachi must have sensed her apprehension, though, because he smirked and began gathering his weapons.

"Don't worry; she didn't say anything – she just kind of screamed. No words," he assured her. While outwardly sighing in relief, she was berating Inner Sakura in her head.

_What did you tell him?!_

_**Nothing, I swear! I swear it on Sasuke's life!**_

_…And since when did you care about that?_

_**…You got me there. I guess it's just habit from our fangirl days. Okay then, I swear it on your undying love for Itachi!**_

_…_

_**Okay, okay, fine! I swear it on our parents' graves that I did not tell Uchiha Itachi – or sensei, though he wouldn't care – anything! I just screamed, like he said. There, are you happy?!**_

****Inner Sakura wouldn't lie on her parents' graves. _Okay, I'm satisfied._

"So… today you will train with Hokage-sama. Find her at noon. Until then, I want you to find me four small one hundred-kilogram (about 221 pounds) weights. That's your assignment from me for today," Itachi instructed her once her eyes snapped back to him.

"Hai, sensei!" _Where do I get hundred-kilogram weights? Lee-san got rid of all of his once he got heavier ones…_

_**Didn't Ino-pig's otou-san have some? **_Inner Sakura asked, prompting her.

_Oh, yeah! Thanks, Inner! _She sped off to find Ino.

- - -

"INO-PIG!" Sakura burst through the door to the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Forehead girl!" Ino returned cheerfully, watching as her pink-haired friend tried to catch her breath, panting. "What is it?"

"D-do you have a few hundred-kilogram weights I can borrow?" Sakura wheezed. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Is this to try and impress Sasuke-kun?" she demanded suspiciously. Sakura shook her head.

"Lend them to me, please, and I'll tell you!" she pleaded. Ino sighed, pulling her friend up. "But you can't tell anyone."

"Okay, fine," the blond kunoichi promised. "Now, talk. Why do you want hundred-kilogram weights?"

"Sensei wanted me to get them," Sakura gasped out. Ino stood and left, returning with a glass of water, which she handed to the panting girl. Sakura squeezed her hand gratefully as she took a sip.

"Kakashi-sensei? Nande, Sakura?" Ino asked, her cerulean blue eyes wide. Again, Sakura shook her head, pink locks flying.

"Not Kakashi-sensei," she spat distastefully. "My new sensei."

"Eh?! Nani?!" Ino shrieked, grabbing Sakura's shoulders. "Talk! Talk!" Sakura sighed. For once, she agreed with Shikamaru – _How troublesome…_ Then she started to talk.

- - -

**I can't believe I forgot the disclaimer! I'm so stupid… So, what did you think??? Tell me, tell me!!!!!!!!! And no, Sasuke won't see Itachi until later on. I'm sorry… I just want it to be a big shocker at the end. And no, Sasuke doesn't die in this story. I think. Ja!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm going nice and fast! This is a short-ish chapter, I think. Anyway, I'll be typing up the next chapter, so! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: (I'm not going to forget it again! ) I don't own Naruto and/or any of the characters. I can't draw…**

**- - -**

"…So now he's my teacher," Sakura finished. Taking a long gulp of water, she watched Ino's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"You still haven't told me who it is!" Ino wailed, frantically wringing her hands. "Sakura, _tell me who it is_!" In desperation, she grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook her. "_Sakura_!"

"Are you sure you want to know, Ino?" the cherry blossom girl asked, her face dead serious. "Once I tell you, you can't speak a word to _anyone_."

Ino hesitated – she loved to gossip – but nodded. "You'll need my support, forehead girl," she insisted. "I just get this feeling that you'll need someone you can talk to about your training. Ne?" She winked.

Sakura smiled gratefully at the blonde and said quietly, "I hope you won't be too shocked… My new sensei is Uchiha Itachi."

Ino's mouth dropped open (a long way; she has a big mouth!) and she exclaimed weakly, "You are _not_ serious. You can't be serious."

"But she is, Yamanaka-san," Itachi's deep, resonating voice said smoothly. "I am, for the time being, Sakura's teacher. Sakura, you're due to meet Hokage-sama in five minutes."

"Hai!" Sakura answered, shooting up. "Ino-pig, can I borrow those weights?"

"Sure, forehead girl!" Ino consented. "In fact, since otou-san doesn't need 'em anymore, you can have 'em!"

"Arigatou, Ino!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you," Itachi agreed. "Sakura, I will take the weights back to your house. Once you are done with the Hokage, I will be waiting in your backyard – or what is left of it."

She laughed sheepishly. "Hai, sensei!"

"Sakura, tell me about it later, okay?" Ino called after her as she left. Sakura raised a hand in acknowledgement.

"See you, Ino, sensei!" she called.

"Sakura." Itachi's voice stopped her in her tracks. "Tell Hokage-sama about Inner Sakura."

"Hai!" And she was gone .Ino turned to Itachi, question in her eyes.

"Inner Sakura?" He glanced at her briefly before leaving.

"Sakura will explain." He had given his permission for Ino to officially know about him. She was in on the secret.

**At the Hokage's Tower**

"Tsunade-sama, you wanted to see me?" Sakura asked, inclining her head respectfully. The Fifth Hokage pushed aside the piles of paper on her desk and grinned at the kunoichi in front of her. She requested to see Sakura mold chakra, and the pink-haired girl complied.

"You have very good chakra control, Sakura," Tsunade observed. "I think that I can help you by teaching you how to use it to create large amounts of strength, the way I do. From now on, I am your shishou."

"Would you really?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Of course." Tsunade smiled gently, looking into her apprentice's emerald eyes, which were wide and innocent. _So trusting,_ she thought to herself. _She doesn't deserve what they've done to her… I'm glad that Itachi found her._ Shaking herself mentally, she beamed. "Let's start, then!"

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou!"

**_Now we're finally learning something! Cha!_**

_Oh, are you feeling better?_

_**I wouldn't miss this if I were dying!**_

**Two Hours Later**

"Now that you've got the idea of it," Tsunade instructed, "use your chakra like I taught you and smash that boulder." She pointed to a medium-sized stone.

**_Let's do this!_**

Molding chakra in her fist, Sakura slammed it into the rock. After a few seconds, it crumbled into small stones.

"Hm…" Tsunade mused. "Sakura, how big do you think you can go?" Looking around, Sakura carefully analyzed each boulder. Finally, she pointed.

"I think I can break that one."

"Try it then," the Hokage ordered.

**CRACK!**

She watched as the pieces came crumbling down. Once the dust had settled, she stared at the pile of rubble that had been a very large boulder. "Sakura…"

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou?" the oblivious girl asked worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?" Tsunade suddenly reached out and hugged her apprentice.

"I think that if we keep training you, you could surpass even my strength!" she murmured.

**_Cha!_** Inner Sakura shouted, pumping a fist in the air. **_Hey, hey, Saku-chan! Weren't you supposed to tell shishou about me?_**

_Oh, yeah! _

"Shishou, there's something that sensei wanted me to tell you about," Sakura said slowly.

"Yes?" Tsunade's eyes watched her carefully.

"Well, sensei kinda attacked me this morning – I think he was trying to wake me up by tossing a kunai at me, but anyways… apparently he did this for two hours before I woke up. But while I was asleep, my body was dodging and deflecting all of his attacks and – according to him – yelling at the top of my lungs," Sakura explained, blushing.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "And how do you explain this?"

"Ano… I have this other personality inside of me who I call Inner Sakura... She helped me get out of Ino's Mind Transfer Technique (A/N: I'm sorry. I don't know what it's called in Japanese. Anybody else know?) at the Chuunin exams, remember? Ino was pushed back because of Inner Sakura. She couldn't handle two of me at the same time," Sakura muttered. "But I always thought she was just a figment of my imagination…"

**_Hey!_**

_What? It's true!_

"But she took over your body," Tsunade finished for her. "I see. Hm… If I knock you unconscious, Sakura, do you think she'll be able to come out?"

**_Probably._**

"I think so," Sakura replied carefully. "Can we try?" Tsunade nodded and walked around to Sakura's back. Gently pressing the pressure point on her neck, she sent the kunoichi into oblivion.

Well, on the outside, anyways. Inner Sakura was just waking up.

- - -

**Well? I know it was kinda short, but… Yeah. What's Ino's technique called again? If anybody know, please tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! I'm so happy… I am aware that Kakashi is a bit evil, but… I need him to be that way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Happy now?? Aah… This is so troublesome…**

**- - -**

Tsunade watched worriedly as her young apprentice collapsed onto the ground of her office. If Itachi wanted her to know something, it must be important. As Sakura picked herself up, Tsunade understood. The chakra rolling off of the kunoichi now was immense; it could not rival the Kyuubi's, per se, but it could easily overpower Sabaku no Gaara's Ichibi (A/N: That one-tailed demon thingy. Is that how you say it?).

"**I'm free!**" Sakura raised her head, and Tsunade's eyes widened. Sakura's eyes glimmered eerily, and her mouth twisted in a sneer. "**Oh, hi, shishou!**" With those words, she seemed to become docile again, mouth and face relaxing.

"You look like her, but different," the slug sannin whispered in awe. Inner Sakura snorted distastefully.

"**I just took this form to begin with,**" she remarked calmly. "**This is what I prefer to look like.**" She shimmered – though Tsunade could sense no genjutsu – and suddenly the words "Inner Sakura" were stamped on her forehead. Her eyes turned dark green, and her clothes were black and white. "**This is what I really look like.**"

"Do you posses more chakra than Sakura?" Tsunade asked. "And how long can you hold onto control of Sakura's body?"

"**I know about as much as she does,**" Inner Sakura giggled childishly. "**I can use Saku-chan's body so long as she's not conscious – asleep or knocked out, it doesn't matter. I don't know about dead, though.**" She paused, pondering the rest of her answer. "**Chakra? If I tried, I could probably destroy the Hokage mountain, no problem.**"

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak just as the words faded from Sakura's forehead and her eyes paled. Her clothes changed back, and she groaned.

"So, shishou? Did it go well?" she asked excitedly.

"Hm… If you come back tomorrow, I think I can find a jutsu that will enable her to take over without you losing consciousness," Tsunade commented thoughtfully. "She has a large supply of chakra that you could tap into and use."

"Thank you, Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura cried, squeezing the older woman in a hug. "Thank you!" Once Tsunade had escaped from Sakura's grasp, she smiled fondly at the estatic girl.

"Itachi must be expecting you, Sakura," she said gently. "I'll see you tomorrow, then? Bring him with you." Sakura nodded frantically and hurried out the door.

Tsunade watched with a smile on her face and laughed, startling Shizune, who had come in after Sakura had left.

**At Sakura's House**

When Sakura walked into her backyard, it was strangely quiet. Looking around, she began to feel nervous.

"I-Itachi-san?" she called out timidly. "A-are y-you – " She shrieked as someone grabbed her arms and pinned her to the ground. Itachi put his face beside her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"You called?" he whispered silkily. Ever alert, he swiftly avoided the kick she threw at him. When he noticed her trembling, he let go of her and stood. Dusting himself off, he was slightly surprised when Sakura tried to punch him. Trapping the fist, he twirled her around and pinned her to his body with her arms across her chest.

"What was that for?" Sakura exclaimed angrily. "That was unexpected!" Itachi laughed.

"You asked for Itachi. I came. If you'd wanted your sensei, you should have said 'sensei'. I come as you call me – remember that," he breathed into her ear. She shivered slightly. "Besides, isn't a ninja supposed to expect the unexpected?"

_That arrogant – _

_**Aah… We deserved it, Saku-chan. And you can't deny that you like being here.**_

_Here? My backyard? …Or what's left of it…?_

_**You're hopeless, Saku-han. I mean HERE, in his arms!**_

_Urusai!_

_**Denial…**_

_Shut up!  
**Okay, okay, fine, then! Sheesh…**_

"Sensei… Did you get the weights from Ino?" she asked softly, trying to ignore his hot breath on her neck. "Sensei?"

His hold on her tightened briefly before ever so slowly relaxing and allowing her to pull free.

"Yes, I have them," he told her, his face now impassive. "What did you and the Hokage do?" Sakura felt a mix of relief and disappointment. The real side of Itachi both frightened her and excited her. The teacher side just made her feel – safe.

As she began to talk, he took her arm and placed it, wrist side up, on his lap, gesturing for her to keep speaking. He didn't look at her, concentrating closely on her arm, but she knew he was listening. When she got to the part about releasing Inner Sakura, his gaze flickered up to her face for an instant, but besides that, she got little reaction from him.

When she'd finished, he reached into his cloak – he still wore the Akatsuki clothes – and produced a small black bag. From it he drew four thin strips of metal – which did not look heavy at all; but the care with which he handled them said something to Sakura.

"Hold you arm up," he instructed her. She obeyed; he took the first strip and laid one end on her wrist. Slowly sliding his fingers down the metal piece, he flooded the metal with his chakra until it curved and molded to fit her wrist. He carefully set that arm down into his lap. "Now the other one."

As she handed Itachi her right arm, she flexed the muscles in her left. The weight bracelet stretched just enough to allow her the most flexibility possible. When Itachi was finished with her arm, he pointed at her foot.

Once there were weights on each arm and foot, he sat back, looking his work over and inspecting it for flaws. Finally, after half an hour of probing with his chakra, he stood.

"Try to stand," he commanded Sakura. The weight bracelets weighted her down and she had to struggle to remain upright. She found that locking her knees helped; but it was painful, so she opted to use her muscles. Even just standing would strengthen her legs. He nodded in approval. "Now walk."

Sakura tried in vain to lift one leg, until Inner Sakura spoke up.

**_Hey, Saku-chan! Let me help!_**

She felt a surge of strength in her body and experimentally lifted a leg. To her joy, it did so with only a little bit of difficulty. She managed to walk around Itachi before her legs gave out.

Itachi caught her before she hit the ground. "I didn't think you'd be able to do that," he said thoughtfully, "but it would seem that I've underestimated you. I apologize."

"Thanks, sensei." Sakura smiled gratefully at him. "It's tiring to walk around like this."

"Then you must let your body get accustomed to the extra weight," he said calmly. "For the rest of the day, you must walk around. Do not do anything more, or you will collapse. Perhaps you could go see your friend."

"Okay!" Sakura chirped. "See you later, then!" With Inner Sakura egging her on, she managed to make it to Ino's house.

**At Ino's House**

"Forehead girl!" Ino exclaimed happily. "Come in and sit down!" Sakura shook her head, grinning.

"I can't. Sensei said that I have to walk around. Why don't you come with me for a walk?" she suggested. Ino agreed, and they set out to see how far Sakura could make it without Ino's help.

"So, what did you do with otou-san's weights?" Ino asked. Sakura lifted her left arm and pulled back the sleeve to reveal the shiny band of metal, groaning with the effort.

"And they look heavy at all," she laughed. Ino's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open (again!).

"You're using _both_ of the arm weights?!" she shrieked. "But they're a hundred kilograms each! Is he trying to kill you?!"

"That's why I'm walking around," Sakura sighed. "My legs are dying. Let's have a funeral for them… (A/N: Raiga! Funerals, funerals, funerals…! I know, you're all thinking that I'm crazy… And most people would say that you're right!) She crouched down and pointed to the weights on her ankles. "I feel like a prisoner with chains on all four limbs," she joked. The metal was only about two millimeters thick, so at least she didn't look like one; and she said as much.

Ino was still horrified. "I'm sure that the only person crazier than you is Rock Lee!" she cried.

"Crazy?" a male voice asked, chuckling. "And how, may I ask, is Sakura crazy?" Both girls turned and Sakura's emerald orbs met deep onyx. It took her a moment to realize that she was looking at the younger Uchiha brother, and not the elder.

"Sasuke?" Ino's eyes narrowed. She still had not forgiven him for calling Sakura weak. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a walk. And you?" He glanced at Sakura, whose legs were trembling. "You look tired." _Weak._ The unspoken word hung in the air, lingering, until Sakura fell down, struggling to get up.

"Sakura!" Ino was at her side in an instant, anxiously helping her up. Sakura gently swatted her friend's worried hands away and dragged herself upright, panting.

"I…can…stand…" she gasped out between pants. "I think that I'm too heavy for you anyway."

"Are you so weak that y can't stand up on your own?" Sasuke scoffed. "I mean, I know it's evening, but this is pathetic. You're a ninja, for Kami's sake. Get up!"

_And to think that I once proclaimed my undying love for you,_ she hissed inside her head.

**_Hey, Saku-chan! Let me out! We should show Ino what I can do!_**

_Good idea, Inner._

"Ino, knock me out for a second," she whispered to the blonde, who was glaring at Sasuke. "Inner Sakura has something to say to Sasuke-_kun_." The emphasis on the suffix hinted at something not good. Ino laughed, pressing the pressure point on Sakura's neck.

"Why did you knock her out?" Sasuke demanded, puzzled. He cocked his head as she picked herself up, getting unsteadily to her feet.

"**S-stupid… weights… ow…**" She retained Outer Sakura's appearance and kept the words off her forehead, but even she could not mask the burning spark in her eyes, or the feral grin. "**Hm… Tell me… Are you wearing any weights?**"

The raven-haired teen in front of her eyed her cautiously. "No… Nande?" Inner Sakura laughed harshly. Doing a set of hand seals, she gestured at his wrists and ankles.

"**Now you are!**" Immediately, Sasuke's body sagged. After a few moments, he managed to make it over to a bench. "**Hm… If I didn't know better, I'd say you were weak also,**" she added snidely.

"Hey… How much weight did you put on him?" Ino asked slowly, catching on to what Inner Sakura had done. Inner Sakura turned, pouting.

"**Mou… I only managed ten pounds on each weight,**" she grumbled. "**And he still can't handle it. Peh.**"

"So… He's sitting down while you're standing, _and_ you're carrying ten times the weight that he is. That means that you're definitely stronger than him!" Ino whispered gleefully. "Ha ha!"

Inner Sakura grinned and the spark faded from her eyes. Sakura blinked and raised a hand to her forehead.

"Huh? What – " She caught sight of Sasuke who was stitting.

_What did you do to him?_

_**He's carrying forty extra pounds now!**_ Inner Sakura announced wickedly. **_Talk about gaining weight!_**

_Only forty pounds?_

_**Hey, I'm tired, okay? Sheesh…**_

_Oh. Sorry. And thanks for making him look like a fool._

Inner Sakura snorted. **_It wasn't hard, believe me. He is a fool._**

"Kuso… What did you do, Sakura?!" Sasuke demanded, panic rising in his voice. Sakura made her way over to where he sat and reached out hesitant fingers. Suddenly, she slashed with her nails at his wrists. They seemed to make contact, but not even a scratch appeared on his ivory skin.

"It would seem that there are now weights on your wrists and ankles which weight ten pounds each," she observed. "Hm… I'll ask sensei if he knows how to undo it… Unless you know…?" There was hidden mockery in her voice.

"You shouldn't do techniques that you don't know the releases for," he retorted. Her face didn't even twitch. Of course, she was battling _inside_ her head.

_**Why you – Saku-chan, let me out!**_

_Stop shrieking! …He does have a point, though. Where did you learn that jutsu?_

_**Ano… I dunno.**_

Sakura sweatdropped, smacking her mental forehead. _Shouldn't I know it if you know it?_ There was no answer.

Saskue's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "While I'm here… Kakashi wants us to meet at seven tomorrow at the bridge. Don't be late, he says."

Sakura laughed. "Isn't that a bit hypocritical of him?" she giggled. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"We should go now, Sakura. You said you had to be back by nine? Let's go," she reminded the pink-haired girl.

"Oh! Jan e, Sasuke!" To herself and Ino, she added, "Unfortunately." This time Ino laughed. Inner Sakura got out a Sasuke dummy and was practicing surgery on it.

_**I'm sorry, doctor. He's not going to live. In fact, he's almost certainly going to die! Painfully…**_

- - -

**Hi! I know I made Inner Sakura a little sadistic, but… Yeah. Review and tell me what you think, please! ...yeah. Oh, and Sasuke doesn't know that it was Inner Sakura who attacked him…yeah. He thought that it was Sakura…which it technically was, but…yeah. I'm listening to that Neji vs. Hinata song, and it's kinda sad...yeah. Makes me want to cry...yeah. See ya! …yeah. Okay, I'll stop that now…yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hullo! I'm on a roll, and the story's almost done! Well… it's almost done in my notebook where I'm writing it, but it's more than twenty chapters long, so… We've got a long ways to go, mate. Here you go!**

**- - -**

Sakura shivered as she stepped into her room. "Sensei?" she called tiredly. Her muscles trembled with fatigue and she had to work to keep her eyes open.

"Yes, Sakura? You're two minutes late," he said from his spot on his "bed".

"Two minutes?" she scoffed. "It's only two minutes." He looked at her with a frown.

"Two minutes can mean the difference between life and death, Sakura. You must not be late," he said sternly.

Sakura hung her head. "Hai, sensei. I understand." Slowly, she gathered her sleeping clothes and went to change in the bathroom. When she came out, she hesitated before telling him what she'd done to Sasuke.

"You want to know if there is a way to take it off," he said; it was a statement looking for confirmation and not a question in need of an answer.

"Yes." She nodded sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I lost my temper."

"Don't lose your temper," Itachi warned. "It blinds you. I think that a simple dispel would get rid of it – but only you can have any effect on the jutsu. I pity my otouto, should he try anything."

"Eh… Itachi speaking?" Sakura mumbled sleepily as she tried in vain to get into bed. She squeaked as he slipped down to the floor and wrapped his arms around her, gently lifting her up so she could climb into the web of ropes that served as her bed. "A-ano, are you sure that the ropes can hold me _and_ four hundred kilograms of weights?" she asked doubtfully.

Itachi nosed her pastel hair and murmured softly, "They will hold. They may look weak, but they are stronger and much more flexible than lengths of steel." Sakura got the feeling that he was talking about more than just ropes. "You need to learn to balance the weight evenly, or you will fall."

"Hai, sensei," Sakura yawned. Itachi returned to his rope, his feet making no sound across the wooden floor.

"I'll be Itachi for now," was all he said. Presently, Sakura's even breathing could be hear throughout the room – beyond that, there was absolute silence.

**The Next Morning**

**_Saku-chan, wake up! It's six already, and you still haven't told sensei that our former sensei wants Team 7 to meet at seven!_**

****Sakura sat up quickly, blinking the sleep out of her emerald-colored eyes. Scanning the room, she noticed that Itachi was watching her emotionlessly.

"What is it, Sakura?" he wanted to know. The newly awakened kunoichi literally tumbled out of bed and sat up, rubbing her head.

"Eh… Yesterday, Sasuke said that Kakashi-sensei wanted us to meet him on the bridge where we usually meet at seven," she explained hastily. "May I go?"

He regarded her calmly for a second before speaking. "Very well. I shall follow you and watch you from the shadows. Give your full attention to your training – pretend that I am not there."

"Un!" Sakura answered cheerfully, leaping up (with some difficulty, due to the weights) and running to the bathroom to change (also made difficult by the weights).

**_He's babysitting us,_** Inner Sakura grumbled unhappily. **_You could have just told him no…_**

_And do you think he'd take no as an answer? _Sakura snapped back. _Stop whining. He's helping us get stronger._

_**You still have to go see shishou for that jutsu,**_ Inner Sakura reminded her.

_Oh! Right! Thanks for reminding me, Inner!  
_Inner Sakura pouted. **_Any time, Saku-chan._**

**Five Minutes Later**

"Ano, sensei… Wheat should I do about the weights?" Sakura asked, fidgeting. "They're shiny, and – "

Itachi cut her off, having anticipated the problem. "Wrap your arms and lower legs," he ordered; Sakura sighed with relief and dug out a roll of bandages. "That will do, but take care not to overdo it. You don't want to weigh yourself down"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "And wearing a hundred kilograms on each arm and leg isn't weighing myself down?" she remarked sarcastically. Itachi chuckled in thinly veiled amusement.

"Do it tighter," he told her. Sighing as she attempted to obey, he took the white strips and her arm and began wrapping. When he let go, she snatched both the limb and cloth from him and proceeded to finish.

"Arigato, sensei!" she chirped. He nodded in acknowledgement and stood, gesturing to the door. She also rose and followed him. Once outside her front door, he disappeared, thought not before giving her instructions for the day:

"Take it easy today – practice your punches and kicks, run around a little, maybe a few sit-ups, and I want you to do fifty push-ups. Tomorrow, the real training begins."

**At the Bridge**

As Sakura neared the bridge, a familiar, loud, obnoxious voice greeted her. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called.

Sakura waved at him happily. He was the one member of Team 7 who had not called her weak – and for that, she respected him.

"Hn. Urusai, dobe," Sasuke grunted. Sakura lifted an eyebrow as she observed his position he was sprawled all over the railing instead of keeping his limbs together as he usually did. His arms hung heavily above the water.

"Oh, did you managed to crawl home?" she taunted. His forehead twitched. "Let me feel." Walking over to him, she lifted one of his arms and nearly dropped it onto the railing, which would've broken the bones in his arm. (A/N: Remember, she's carrying a hundred and ten kilograms – 242 pounds! Yipes!) "Ow…" She rubbed her wrist, just above the weight bracelet.

"Is ten kilograms too heavy for you?" Sasuke smirked smugly.

**_Peh!_** Inner Sakura snarled. **_Ten kilograms is nothing! But you should try a hundred and ten kilograms! Teme!_**

****"Hello!" Kakashi called out, poofing in right in front of them. "I'm sorry I'm late! You see, there was this old lady, and she – " Naruto didn't even let him finish; he'd used the same excuse the week before.

"Liar!"

Kakashi held up his hands in defeat, his lone eyes twinkling. "Okay, okay. You caught me. Now, I want you to walk or run five laps around Konoha. Go!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke and declared, "I'm going to beat you, teme!"

"Hn." With this… erm… pleasant exchange, the boys were off in a cloud of dust. Sakura stifled a grin and started her own laps.

"Sakura," Kakashi called. "Why don't you run?" The words stung her , but a rustle in the leaves of a tree nearby reminded her that Itachi was watching; she would _not_ break down in front of him. Instead, she lifted her chin and turned her back to Kakashi. Slowly, she began jogging.

A leaf fluttered to the ground in front of Sakura, and she stooped down and picked it up gently. Etched on the smooth green canvas was the sentence: _Take it easy._ Smiling like a chile who had won a petty argument, she slowed her pace to a walk, albeit a brisk one. She tucked the message into her pocket.

- - -

**Too short? I promise that the next one will definitely be longer! So, until then! …yeah. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I'm going fast! Good for me and my lazy… erm… butt. I'm not allowed to swear, so there won't be a lot of bad words in my fics. But… yeah. Oh! And I just realized that I forgot the disclaimer for the last few chapters! Bad, bad me! I'm gonna get sued… I hope not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Now I'm safe! …I think. Please don't hurt me!!!!!**

**- - -**

As Sakura finished her last lap, she glanced at the sky and noticed that the sun had not moved much. Inner Sakura told her that it had only been an hour since she'd begun walking. Naruto and Sasuke had finished long since, and to keep them from bickering, Kakashi had told them to spar while he… well, read.

The first think the pink-haired girl noticed was that Sasuke was not moving as quickly as he usually did.

**_Serves him right,_ **Inner Sakura sniggered. **_Those weights become him._**

Sakura gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. She narrowly avoided hitting her face with the weight bracelet. "Oi, Sasuke!" she called. "Let me take those weights off for you!"

Snarling impatiently at her, the raven-haired teen stomped over to where she stood and held out his arm, with some effort.

"Place your arm on my lap," Sakura commanded. "I can't hold it up." Sasuke smirked at her and complied.

"Kai!" Immediately, as he felt the weight lift, he withdrew his limb and gave her the other arm. While fighting with Inner Sakura, she dispelled the other weight bracelets.

Without thanking her, Sasuke whirled around to face Naruto and they picked up from where they had stopped. Gritting her teeth, Sakura resisted the urge to knock herself unconscious and let Inner Sakura out. She no longer "loved" him – hell, she _hated_ him – but he could've at least shown _some_ gratitude!"

**_I hate him! I hate him! Let me kill him, Saku-chan!_** Inner Sakura shrieked shrilly.

_We can't do that, sensei would kill **us**!_ With that, Sakura stalked over to a practice dummy and glared at it.

**_Hey, hey, Saku-chan. Sensei said that losing your temper only blinds you. Calm down._**

_You're one talk, you hypocrite. We've completely switched positions._

_**Hey!**_

_Anyway, I think my arm's gonna die at any moment now. I still have to do those push-ups._

Wincing, Sakura sat down and slowly and painfully completed the fifty push-ups. Her arms groaned in protest, but she pushed her body, screaming in her head that her arms hadn't done anything the whole day.

**_Now punches, Saku-chan! We need to work on our control, or else you'll end up hurting someone. Like when you almost knocked your own teeth out._**

Starting out slowly, Sakura punched the dummy, increasing her speed – and thus, control – little by little. When her right arm just about fell off, she switched to the left. When that arm "died", she began kicking. Eventually, she collapsed to the ground, dripping with sweat.

**_Let's take a break, Saku-chan,_** Inner Sakura suggested. **_Even the guys have stopped. See?_**

It was true. Sasuke was leaning against a tree, breathing heavily, while Naruto sprawled, panting, where he had fallen.

"I'm going to walk around," she announced. _And get away from you guys while I'm at it…_ she added in her head.

"Okay, then! See ya, Sakura-chan!" the blond Kyuubi container called, grinning and feebly waving a hand in the air.

Sasuke didn't even give her one of his usual "Hn" s. He just ignored her, looking at his bruised hands. The dark splotches resembled the curse marks that had faded with Orochimaru's death.

_He's so absorbed in his own weakness that he can't even say "Hn", _Sakura thought bitterly.

**_Let's go see Tsunade-shishou,_ **Inner Sakura said soothingly. **_Then we can teach him a lesson._**

****There was a subtle hint of a promise in her answer, which made Sakura grin. Pushing chakra into her exhausted feet, she broke into a run.

**In Tsunade's Office**

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura flew into Tsunade's office, her eyes sparkling eagerly. "Did you find the jutsu?"

The older woman looked up, chuckling at he apprentice's antics. "Yes, Sakura; I found it," she replied. "Let me show you the signs." Carefully and deliberately, she went through a short set of hand seals so that Sakura could memorize them.

"Like this?" the pink-haired kunoichi questioned, her arms trembling with the effort of holding both hands up.

The Hokage grew increasingly frustrated as Sakura failed to form the last seal correctly. Sighing in exasperation, she finally grabbed Sakura's hands to adjust them. Unfortunately, the young woman's fingers were tightly locked together.

"Sakura, loosen you muscles up. In fact, relax your arms completely," she ordered. "I can't help you if you're all stiff."

Sakura shook her head, smiling. "I don't think that's a good idea," she warned, but Tsunade only snorted.

"Just do it, Sakura!"

"Fine, fine, shishou. Just don't blame me if my arms get pulled out of their sockets." Before Tsunade could demand an explanation to this puzzling comment, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and released her muscles. She pressed her lips together tightly in order to keep from crying out in pain; she could taste the metallic tang of blood from her lip.

Tsunade hurried over to Sakura, gently holding her arms and guiding them back into place. Frowning as she met resistance (gravity!), she exerted immense, chakra-produced strength and placed Sakura's arms on her desk. Slowly, the kunoichi opened her eyes.

"Ow…" she exclaimed weakly, rubbing her opposite shoulders. "I told you it wasn't a good idea, shishou…"  
Tsunade's brow furrowed indignantly. "What has he done to you?" she demanded, scowling. "What happened to your arms?"

Sakura undid the bandages; the white strips fell away to reveal the metal bracelets. Reaching for the wrapping on her left arm, she was stopped by a large, warm hand with painted purple nails. She and Tsunade looked up to meet the red and black eyes of Itachi.

"Leave them," he sighed. "It took me long enough to get those tight enough." To the Hokage, he added, "We borrowed Yamanaka-san's weight bracelets."

"And you're wearing _both_ arm weights?" Tsunade muttered. "Kami-sama, Sakura. I'd hate to be you right now."

Sakura shrugged. "It's not so bad once you get used to it," she replied nonchalantly. "Really." Tsunade snorted for a second time.

"Spoken like Itachi's pupil," she remarked, throwing a look of disapproval in Itachi's direction. "And Sasuke came to me yesterday complaining about those ten-pound weights he had on." She glanced on impulse at Sakura, who blushed and muttered something about losing her temper and Inner Sakura. "He was wearing weights on his legs as well, though."

Itachi pointed at his student's feet. Grimacing, Sakura lifted herself onto Tsunade's desk and swung her left leg into the startled woman's lap.

"He's not the only one," Itachi said smugly. He gestured, and the rosette-haired girl went to his side. "Now, why did you need me?"

"Ah, yes." The Hokage exhaled slowly, leaning back in her chair. "Sakura has the potential to become a great medic – chakra control is essential to the job. I thought that as both training and as a thank-you, Sakura and I could heal your eyes. If you agree, of course."

Itachi bowed slightly, Sharingan eyes betraying nothing. "I would be a fool to decline," he answered politely. Sakura beamed at him.

"Very well, then," Tsunade said firmly, her eyes flickering from Sakura to Itachi and back again. "Sakura, let's try that jutsu again. Lay your arms on my table so I can show you that last seal."

"Hai, shisou!" Itachi decided that he was not need and slipped out the door – though not before sending the back of Sakura's head an almost tender smile, which did not get past the Hokage unnoticed. Then he was gone.

Tsunade smiled inwardly. _She deserves some love and recognition,_ she told herself. _If he's the one who can give it to her, then so be it._

"Hey, hey, shishou…?" The blonde snapped to attention as the pastel-haired kunoichi waved a delicate hand in front of her face. "You seemed out of it for a second." Then she grinned mischievously. "Getting senile in your old age?" she teased.

The older woman scowled thunderously. "Sakura…" she warned threateningly. A dark aura surrounded her as Sakura giggled, quickly changing the subject.

"So, do you want to see me do the jutsu, or should I practice first?" she inquired. Inner Sakura, of course, couldn't wait to be let out.

**_Now, Saku-chan! Now!_**

****The sannin thought for a few moments, lips pursed. "I think you'd better do it now," she concluded. "In case there are… um… unexpected side effects."

"Hai!" Sakura replied happily, going through the hand seals carefully. "Inner Kai!"

- - -

**There ya go. Now I've gotta go eat dinner! Ja!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hullo! I've decided to stop procrastinating, and update! Plus I've got three other stories that need to be typed up and a side story to this story, so… I've gotta get going! Yosh!**

**- - -**

Tsunade looked expectantly at her apprentice. "Well?" she asked eagerly. "Can you feel anything different?"  
"N-not really – " Sakura was cut off by another voice – one that she heard every day and that Tsunade had heard only once before.

"**Hey, Saku-chan! Look, I can move around!**"****She rubbed her wide forehead. (A/N: Actually, it's not the largest forehead! I don't see why they tease her about it, but…) Her eyes flashed with emerald fire.

Suddenly, the flame died down to a glimmering spark. "Yeah, Inner… But it's weird. I'm not the only one who controls my body anymore." She began panicking as a thought occurred to her – until Tsunade spoke, relieving her fears.

"You'll have one hell of a fight, but you can still keep Inner Sakura at bay," the older woman said, leaning forward. Her eyes glinted in the evening light. "This is most interesting. Inner Sakura is stronger physically, but mentally, 'Outer' Sakura is still in control."

"**Hell yeah!**" Inner Sakura proclaimed at once, startling her outer self. "**I'm the one with the tools to beat Sasuke up, and you've got the brains to put 'em to good use! Shannaro!**"

Tsunade watched with amusement evident in her dancing eyes. "Do you really hate him that much?" she mused.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head, grinning sheepishly. "Heh heh… Let's just say that he's not in my – our – good book right now."

"**Hell yeah!**" Inner Sakura put in.

"Y'know, Sakura," Tsunade laughed, "you might know what's happening, but your conversation makes no sense to others who don't know about Inner Sakura. I would keep her comments to a minimum if I were you."

"**What?! Hell n – **" She stopped abruptly.

"Yeah, thanks, shishou. How do I cancel the jutsu?" Sakura asked, panting. Inner Sakura was still raving about in her head, shouting profanities.

Tsunade shrugged. "I dunno. Ask your sensei. He might know." Sakura's eye twitched, and she was off in a blur.

**Sakura's House**

"Sensei!" Sakura called, striding into her room. "Sensei!"

"**Sensei, you moron! Where the hell are you?!**"

A chuckle sounded from behind Sakura, scaring the living daylights out of the girl. "What did you call me?" he asked in amusement, placing a hand on her cheek. The pale skin felt cool against Sakura's flushed face.

"**I called you a moron, you idiot! Where the – **"

He silenced her with a slender finger to her lips and an arm around her slim waist. "Hn… You should watch your mouth, little cherry blossom," he murmured.

"Eh… Sumimasen, sensei. Shishou didn't know how to cancel the jutsu," Sakura explained evenly, though her pulse quickened at his touch.

_Guess he's Itachi right now…_

_**Of course! Would your sensei do this to you?  
**Oh, you're helpful._

_**I try.**_

_…You do realize I was being sarcastic._

_**...Of course.**_

****Sakura gasped as she felt Itachi nuzzle her ear. "I-Itachi-san – " He stopped for a moment, smirking.

"Hm…? Do you like this, little cherry blossom?" he asked her softly. She shivered and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but it only tightened on her waist. "Answer me, Sakura," he commanded.

**_Of course you like it!  
_**"N-no…" Sakura stammered, flustered.

_What is he doing to me?_

Itachi nosed her earlobe, his other hand slipping down to join the one already around her petite waist. "Don't lie to me, cherry blossom," he told her in his silky voice.

**_Just say yes and be done with it!_**

_B-but…_

_**Just do it!**_

****It was hard to concentrate now, due to the fact that Itachi's hand was stroking her hair gently.

"Y-yes…" she whispered almost inaudibly. Slowly, he released her and followed her into the bedroom. She could feel him behind her and without turning could tell that there was a smirk on his handsome face.

_Wait – handsome? Did I just think that?_

_**Yup.**_

****Itachi's deep voice cut through her thoughts. "I believe that, again, a simple dispel will suffice."

She gave it a try and sent out a mental call to Inner Sakura

**_Noo! You've locked me up again!_**

****"It worked," she confirmed. "Let's go to bed, sensei. I'm tired." He chuckled, and her face colored as she realized how indecent that had sounded.

_That didn't come out right._

**_No, it didn't,_** Inner Sakura agreed.

"Let's try that again," she mumbled, embarrassed. "I'm going to go to bed; I'm tired. Good night, sensei." She dragged herself off to change and returned a few minutes later in black pajamas.

Itachi smirked. "You look good in black," he purred, appearing behind her. She scowled and stomped over to her night table, pulling out a brush. Glaring at him, she yanked it brutally through her pink locks.

When he approached her rope "bed", she eyed him warily. Reaching out, he untied the end of one rope. Curling it up as he went, he glided across the room to reach the other side.

"I'll leave the hooks in just in case you fall off tonight and I need to put this rope back tomorrow night," he told her. She glared at him before her eyes flew wide open as she realized something.

"Your eyes!" she exclaimed. He smiled (A/N: Gasp! He smiled!) and allowed her to get a better look at them. As Sakura gazed into his onyx eyes, she compared them to Sasuke's. While Sasuke's eyes were glassy black and always cold, Itachi's seemed deeper – endless – and warmer; more alive. "Why did you turn your Sharingan off?"

He lay down on his rope and stared at the ceiling. "I don't need it right now," he answered. Sakura nodded, feeling special. He trusted her enough to keep his Sharingan deactivated. Slowly, she got up onto her bed, trying to adjust to the absence of the missing rope

"Good night, Itachi-san."

"Good night."

- - -

**A short chapter finished. I'm typing up the next one, so don't worry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here I am, once again!**

**Disclaimer (I forgot it again last chapter!): Me no own Naruto. Why would I want to own a fish cake anyways…?**

**- - -**

**_Saku-chan, he did it again!_** a voice complained. Sakura groaned as she noticed that her body was moving at Inner Sakura's command once more.

_Did he attack us?_ she demanded.

**_What do you think!?_** There was panic in Inner Sakura's reply. **_Hurry up! I'm gonna lose control soon!_**

****Sakura snapped to attention. "Sensei, please stop attacking me so early in the morning," she begged, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Looking at Itachi, she noticed something.

_Hey, it's a clone!_

She sent a shuriken at him, which resulted in a large _poof_. A not fluttered to the ground.

_Cherry blossom:_

_Your team is training – go join them. Yamanaka-san will find you_

_there and give you my instructions._

_I_

Sakura carefully tucked the note beside the leaf she'd kept from the previous day. Then she changed and sprinted to Team 7's training grounds. Spotting Ino, she trotted over to her aqua-eyed friend and slung an arm around her shoulders.

Ino stared at her. "How can you act so casual with those things on?" she demanded quietly. "I remember otou-san complaining for a week!"

Sakura winced, removing her arm. "Inner Sakura helps," she admitted, grinning ruefully. "She screams at sensei until I can't think about anything but her voice. That helps."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Of course," she said sarcastically. "So!" She brightened up. "Your sensei said we should spar together." Sakura stretched, but Ino hung back.

"Okay!" the pink-haired kunoichi chirped, skipping to an open area. "What are you waiting for?"

Ino raised an eyebrow. "How will you move with those weights on?" Her voice bordered on hysterical. Kakashi poofed in behind her.

"What's wrong?" the silver-haired jounin inquired lazily.

"What's wrong?" Ino shrieked. "She wants to spar and you ask me WHAT'S WRONG?! I'll tell you what's wrong! She's – "

Sakura had clamped her hand over Ino's mouth and was dragging her away when Kakashi appeared in front of her.

"Sakura, you can talk to me, you know."

**_Oh, sure. I'm being trained by an S-class criminal and I just happen to have fallen in love with him. Can you help? I don't think so._**

****She said nothing.

"Sakura, what's – " She threw a fist at him, powered by Inner Sakura's chakra. The jounin caught it but staggered back a few steps. What they could see of his face registered shock.

"Ino, if sensei says spar," Sakura hissed to her friend, "then I'll SPAR. If sensei says I won't kill myself doing this, then I'll believe him."

"Aren't you dedicated to your sensei?" Ino muttered back. "Become another Rock Lee, will you?"

"…"

"Fine, already! See, he's rubbing off on you already! Let's spar, then!" the blonde cried, throwing her arms up in defeat. "Come on, then."

Sakura's lips quirked up in amusement. Just as she was about to speak, a single leaf touched the ground. The kunoichi hurried forward and snatched it.

"Ino." Her voice was quivering with barely concealed excitement. "Shishou wants us now."

"Then what are we waiting for?" the aquamarine-eyed teen next to her demanded eagerly. "Let's go!"

In a whirlwind of cherry petals, they were gone.

Kakashi collapsed in a heap; Naruto rushed to the older man's side. "What happened, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked anxiously.

The jounin pulled himself to his feet, leaning on the blond boy's shoulder. "That…was not…Sakura…" he said weakly.

"Of course it was, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "What made you say that?"

"Since when…" Kakashi wheezed, "has Sakura possessed such strength?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke demanded sharply, stepping forward.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "The only person I've ever seen that kind of power from is the Hokage!"

"What!" Both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes snapped onto him.

"And who is this 'shishou' person?" the silver-haired man continued.

"Hn… You're right. We should investigate," Sasuke agreed. Naruto shook his head, cerulean eyes wide.

"Nuh-uh! I trust Sakura-chan, and if there's something going on, I know she'll tell us when we need to know!" With that, he was gone.

Sasuke snorted and turned to Kakashi. "So, what do we do first?"

**At the Hokage's Tower**

"Shishou? You called?" Sakura and Ino skidded to a halt in front of Tsunade's desk. "Or was it sensei?"

Tsunade smiled at the panting girls before her. "I thought that today would be a nice day to begin your training," she beamed. "Itachi is here, all ready to begin."

"Ano… Excuse me, Tsuande-sama…" Ino began nervously. Tsunade faced the blond kunoichi.

"You're wondering why you're here as well," she said calmly. When Ino nodded, she pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. "Sakura is going to become a medic-nin. Once I have taught her to heal, she will need practice. This is where you come in."  
Sakura's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to protest. Tsunade held up a hand. "Of course," she added quietly, "only if you are willing. You will take one drop of this potion, which will numb the pain, cut yourself, and Sakura will heal you. You will feel nothing and do not need to see anything. I'm sure Sakura will be able to cut you." Seeing the look the pink-haired kunoichi threw at her, she frowned. "You will see blood as a medic, Sakura. Think of it as training." Sakura looked down.

"Hai, shisou. I just don't want to hurt my friend."

"But I won't feel anything, forehead girl!" Ino reminded her quickly. "Very well, Godaime-sama. I'll help Sakura." Cheerfully, she accepted the potion, tucking it safely away.

"Now," Tsunade concluded, "Itachi is waiting for us to begin. Ino, you may go, or you may stay and watch."

"I'll stay and watch," Ino answered, squeezing Sakura's hand gently. "I have a feeling she'll need it." Sakura smiled gratefully at her friend.

"Arigato, Ino."

**Two Hours Later**

Tsunade wiped sweat from her forehead and stepped away from Itachi. Ino managed to catch Sakura as she fell; her legs had given way.

"Take her home," the older woman murmured softly. "Itachi will be along in a little while."

The black-haired man in sitting in front of her stirred, standing unsteadily. "I'll meet you at Sakura's house," he said. Then he disappeared. Shaking her head, Ino got Sakura's arm slung over her shoulder and led her out the door.

"Of all the… Males and their stupid prides…" Tsunade could only agree.

- - -

**And another, slightly longer chapter is typed up! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yesterday I got sugar high. You can tell when I start chanting about packed powder, Taken (it's an alien movie that we all hate), buns (food!), and straws. Then I burst out laughing at the word "pretzels". Yep, it's fun being sugar high.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And again! I don't have anything to do, so I'm typing. This is a long chapter, so… rejoice.**

**Disclaimer (I keep forgetting it!!): I don't own Naruto.**

**- - -**

"Sakura. _Sakura_. Wake _up_!" Sakura blinked, trying to clear her head of the fuzziness. "Sakura!"

_Huh – ? Ino…?_

_**SAKU-CHAN, WAKE UP!!**_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! _ Inner Sakura's "wake-up call" jolted Sakura back to consciousness. _I'm up! I'm up! I'M UP!!_

"Ino?" The blonde grinned at her, worry evident in her eyes. "What – ?" Sakura gazed around and noticed that they were walking down a hidden street.

"You finally woke up! No offence meant, but you weight a ton!" Ino laughed, letting go of the other kunoichi.

"Thanks, Ino. How's sensei?" Ino snorted, wrinkling her forehead.

"Didn't want to show his weakness," she sniffed. "He disappeared before we left." Sakura laughed, but stopped short as five men stepped out of the shadows, each wielding a club.

"Looky here," one snarled. "Two little girlies!"

"Come with us," another leered. "We'll show you some fun…" He motioned suggestively.

Sakura put two fingers to her temple, groaning. "Not now…" she muttered. "How troublesome."

Ino laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Have you been stuck around Shikamaru that long, forehead girl?"

"Hey – don't ignore us!" the tallest of the group of men growled. Sakura turned back to them with a sigh, a hint of annoyance flashing in her beryl eyes.

"Tch." She slammed her sandaled heel into the ground, resulting in a wall of debris which knocked the thugs off their feet. "I don't have the strength to deal with you right now. Ino-pig, let's o.

"Whatever you say, forehead girl."

- - -

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "I've never seen her like this," he muttered. "Those five should've been able to take her out in this state. Ino was practically carrying her!"

Kakashi shifted listlessly. "Let's just keep following them, okay? She'll come to training tomorrow and then we can watch her."

"Hai."

- - -

A certain aura alerted Sakura to a familiar presence. She did not slow her pace, but stiffened enough to that Ino could know something was wrong.

"Nani, Sakura?" the aqua-eyed teen asked, barely moving her lips.

"He said he was going to meet us at home, right? So what is he doing here?" the pink-haired gennin whispered. "And if he can keep up with us on the rooftop at this pace, why doesn't he show himself?"

As if in answer, one leaf floated down in front of them. Sakura read it impatiently and her eyes darkened.

_Cherry blossom:_

_Use your senses._

_I_

Silently passing the note to Ino, Sakura closed her eyes and let her other senses scan their surroundings. She could faintly make out two chakra patterns, masked though they were.

Opening her eyes in satisfaction, she analyzed the patterns and nodded. "Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke," she mouthed to Ino, who nodded.

"You'd think they'd know to mask their chakra better, though…" Ino's face clouded as realization dawned upon her. "But maybe they don't know the reach of your senses…" Her eyes glimmered in anger. "They think you're too weak to notice them!"

"Then it'll be a bigger surprise for them, won't it?" Sakura said soothingly. "Let's go."

"We are going, forehead girl!" Ino reminded her. Sakura rolled her eyes. By this time, she was speaking in a normal volume.

"I mean by the rooftops, pig. Sensei won't like it if we get home late," she retorted. "We don't want to make him angry." Her voice lowered again. "Last time I was two minutes late, he gave me a lecture on how tow minutes could mean life or death."

Ino shuddered at the thought of an annoyed Itachi. "You're right. Let's go. Don't want to make him mad; nope, nop!"

- - -

High up above the rapidly moving figures, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Since when does she think you care so much about her? Why would you get angry if she got home a little bit late?"

Kakashi's lone eye was focused on Sakura. "Since when indeed?" he mused.

**The Next Morning**

**_Saku-chan…_**

****Sakura groaned. _Don't tell me…_

_**Actually, he hasn't attacked yet. But he's got three shuriken in his hand, and I think he's gonna use 'em soon… Just thought you might like to know.**_

_Yeah. Thanks._

A faint whistle alerted her and she opened her eyes, rolling off her bed. Slipping out two shuriken of her own, she flung them to deflect the rest of Itachi's weapons.

"I'm up already!" Abruptly the attacks stopped. Itachi sat up.

"That was faster than usual," he remarked, watching her. Sakura shrugged.

"Inner Sakura got tired of controlling my body every morning and decided to wake me up _before_ you attacked instead," she said. "Do you think you could stop attacking me in the morning?" When he just looked at her, she sighed. "Didn't think so. Why do you do it anyways?"

"To keep you alert," he replied.

"Ah. What are we doing up at… four in the morning?" she yawned, glancing at the clock. "Just wondering." He stood, silently throwing his cloak on.

"Hn."

**_"Hn"?! Answer me, you moron! I swear, all Uchihas sound the same…_** Inner Sakura huffed.

_At least he doesn't call me weak_, Sakura reminded herself sadly. _He's nicer…_

_**And you like him!  
**I DO NOT!!_

_**Denial…**_

_Shut up! Aargh…_

"Sakura." Itachi's deep, resonating voice cut through her conversation (argument) with her inner. "Once you are back in this world – " she blushed " – I'd like to see your team's training grounds."

"H-hai," the pink-haired kunoichi mumbled, staggering to her cabinet to pull out a set of clothes. Once she had changed, they made their way to Team 7's training grounds.

On their way, they encountered a half-asleep Ino, who staggered directly into Sakura. The emerald-eyed teen caught her friend and shook her awake.

"Ino-pig! Why are you out here?" she exclaimed in surprise. Ino blinked and stretched, shaking her head.

"Oh, that." She shrugged. "Okaa-san was yelling at otou-san again, and I decided to get away from the noise." She and Sakura grinned.

"What did he do this time?"

"Apparently he ate the last apple in the house just as she decided to have one," Ino answered, rolling her eyes. "Tch. Troublesome parents." She froze. "Did – did I just say that?"

"You did," Sakura giggled. "Shikamaru's rubbing off on you!" Ino smacked her gently on the head.

"Before long, you'll be saying 'Hn' all the time, hanging around your sensei," she returned. Itachi blinked. _How did I get dragged into this?_

"Hn."

"See?" Ino demanded. "Just like that!" Sakura laughed, nudging Ino forward.

"Nah, I won't. So, what are you going to do today?" she asked curiously.

"I dunno. Maybe I'll find someone to spar with…"

"Sakura will need someone to help her," Itachi offered stoically. "You may train with her."

Ino's eyes opened wide, and she stared at him. "Really?" she gasped.

"Do you have your weapons?" was his only reply.

"Hai."

**At the Training Grounds**

"There is enough light to see by," Itachi noted with satisfaction in his voice. "Sakura, I would like to see how you fare with a shuriken." He looked pointedly at a practice dummy.

Fishing a throwing star out of her shuriken holster, the kunoichi flicked her wrist and sent it thudding into the dummy's chest.

**_Cha!_**

****"Good one, forehead girl!" Ino cheered. Sakura looked at the former Akatsuki member behind her. His Sharingan eyes bored into her green ones.

"Again."

As she turned back to face the dummy, she grumbled to herself. _What is it with Uchihas and their obsessions of monosyllable answers? _Counting the syllables (how hard!) she amended, _I mean short answers._

_**Hn.**_

****She sweatdropped at her inner mind's reply and threw another shuriken. This one struck the dummy's head.

"The chest." Sakura's head twisted around to look questioningly at him.

"Nani?"

"The chest. Aim for the chest," Itachi repeated. "I want to see your accuracy" Sakrua's mouth formed an _o_ shape. Understanding what he wanted, she sent another throwing star into the dummy; it landed, quivering, beside the first.

"Again."

One hundred throws later, Sakura dropped her throbbing arm and turned to her stony-faced teacher.

"You hit the target seventy-seven out of one hundred throws," he observed. "We need to work on your accuracy and stamina. You and Yamanaka-san – practice until you can hit the target fifty out of fifty times. Then work with your other arm. When you can do that, use kunai. I will watch from above." So saying, he disappeared in a flash.

Sakura looked at Ino, who shrugged. "I guess we should start, then," the blonde said.

"Hai. Why did he leave so suddenly?" Her question was answered as she felt three approaching chakra patterns. "Oh, I see."

Ino twisted her head around as she loosed a shuriken at her dummy, raising an elegant eyebrow. "What is it, forehead girl?"

"My team," the pink-haired girl replied through gritted teeth. Without another word, she flung a swarm of the steel stars at the upper torso of the lifeless dummy. Only one missed, and Sakura stepped back in satisfaction.

"Getting better, but not good enough. Should I bring out Inner Sakura?" she asked Ino, her eyes glimmering.

"Go for it!" the blue-eyed kunoichi replied energetically. "So long as you can keep her under control."

"Got it." Sakura grinned, flying through the hand seals. "Inner Kai!" She slumped over for a moment, and when she straightened up the words "Inner Sakura" were visible on her forehead.

"Well?" Ino demanded. "Who are you?"  
"I'm here, Ino-pig," Sakura muttered, glaring at the ground in concentration until the words disappeared from her forehead. "Keep your hair on."

Ino sniffed. "Excuse me? My hair is attached to my head, thank you very much!" she exclaimed.

"Hn…" Sakura turned back to face the dummy. A volley of shuriken from her right hand flew, whistling, into the poor doll's chest. Not one had missed.

**_Take that! Cha!_**

****Ino giggled as she counted the shuriken embedded in the theoretically dead dummy's chest. "Forehead girl, you only threw forty-nine!"

Sakura sighed and threw one last shuriken; however, a kunai knocked it to the ground before it touched the dummy. Whirling around, she found herself staring at Sasuke and Naruto.

"**What the hell was that for?**" Inner Sakura asked icily. They ignored her and kept arguing.

"See, teme?!" Naruto shouted. "I can too hit a shuriken out of the air!"

"Hn." Sasuke only turned away. Sakura glowered at them both before yanking exactly fifty throwing stars out of her shuriken holster.

"Hey, Ino-pig! Move, please!" she called. Ino complied, and once more a barrage of metal pelted the dummy. Again, not one missed. Ino cheered.

"Good one! Now your left arm."

"I bet you can't hit five shuriken out of the air!" Naruto challenged just as Sakura released her weapons. Narrowing her eyes as she saw Sasuke draw five kunai from the pouch on his waist, she slipped out five of her own.

"Hn." Ten blurs soared through the air. Metal clashed on metal, and five kunai glinted beside the fifty shuriken – all of which clustered around the dummy's chest. The two boys stared in shock at Sasuke's kunai, which had been knocked to the ground.

"**Stop interfering with our training!**" Inner Sakura roared. Then she blinked and stalked up to the dummy, calmly yanking her projectiles out and tucking them safely into their place in the pouch on her thigh.

"Ino. Your turn. How have you done?" A glance in Ino's direction confirmed her progress. "Good. Now kunai."

The instant the pastel-haired kunoichi lifted the shiny kunai, she balanced it on her finger and examined it.

_Hm… It's heavier than a shuriken, so I'll have to use more strength… Inner-chan, you wanna help me out?_

_**Sure, Saku-chan!**_

****With a flick of her wrist, she sent the knife flying into the dummy's chest. Eyeing it critically and stepping back in satisfaction, she drew out five more. Ino mimicked her. Sasuke and Naruto eventually turned and left to wait for Kakashi.

**Two Hours Later**

"Yo!" Two hours later, Kakashi had finally arrived. Before he could even start to give an excuse, Naruto began yelling at the top of his lungs.

When he'd managed to calm Naruto down, he dragged them over to the weapon-riddled dummies. He scratched his head, staring at the newly acquired holes.

"Eh… Can we use these targets?" he inquired. Sakura gestured, and her weapons were tugged back into her hands.

"Hn." She turned and helped Ino gather her weapons. As they walked away, the boys heard Ino exclaim, "See? See?! You sound just like him!"

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Hn."

"SEE?!?!?!"

"Hey, do you want to train with us?" Naruto invited generously. Ino stepped forward eagerly, but Sakura cocked her head, as if listening.

"Shishou needs us, Ino." She leapt into the trees, not glancing back. Ino sighed and followed.

"Who did she sound like?" Naruto wondered out loud. Sasuke only shot him a withering glance before facing Kakashi.

"This 'shishou' person again," he muttered. There was a question in his voice.

Kakashi's eye narrowed and he nodded. "Your training today: follow them without getting caught," he ordered.

"Hai."

- - -

As she and Ino traveled from tree to tree in the direction of the Hokage's tower, Sakura burst out laughing. When Ino glanced at her curiously, she smirked and jerked her head behind them.

"He sent Sasuke to trail us…"

Ino sniggered along with her. "Increase our speed until we reach our destination. Hopefully we can lose him," the blonde smirked. "It would seem that following us is his objective assignment for today. I'm afraid he's failed it."

"Aa…"

"_See_?? You _do_ sound like him!" Ino insisted. "I wouldn't be surprised if your hair turned black!"

"Whatever, pig." Both kunoichi pushed chakra into their feet and sped off, skimming the branches of the trees.

- - -

Sasuke watched the two exchange friendly insults until Sakura laughed. Muttering something he couldn't hear, they increased their pace. Focused intently on the girls, he failed to notice the wire secured by two kunai until it tripped him. By the time he'd stood up again, cursing, they were gone.

"Kuso…!" Sasuke spat, scanning the area. He found no trace of the two kunoichi; snarling angrily, he shook a fist at the trees and returned to Kakashi and Naruto.

- - -

**Well, I'm done with the longest chapter (I think), so you'd better be happy! …Anyways… Review, please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hullo… My friends have forced me back into action, so here I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**- - -**

As Sakura and Ino approached the edge of the forest, a dark shape landed in front of them. Ino shrieked once and clutched at Sakura's arm before relaxing as she saw the red clouds.

"Oh, Itachi-san," she gasped. "You scared me…"

The corner of Itachi's mouth lifted slightly. "My foolish little brother couldn't even keep up with two chuunin kunoichi?"

Sakura interrupted slowly. "Sensei, we're only gennin… Only Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Gaara were made chuunin." She looked down. Itachi scoffed.

"That does not matter," he told her quietly. "You will be chuunin before this year is over."

"Really?!" Sakura's eyes sparkled hopefully as she gazed up at him. He found himself being pulled into her foam-green orbs, which radiated innocence and kindness.

"Yes," he promised firmly. "Yamanaka-san also, perhaps. We shall see." Ino beamed her thanks, hugging Sakura.

"You'll do it, forehead girl!" she cheered. "I know it!"

Once Itachi had rescued Sakura from Ino's deathgrip, he held her to his side, saying, "Didn't Tsunade-sama want to see you two?"

Ino's head shot up. "Oh, yeah! C'mon, forehead girl!"

Sakura sighed, slipping under Itachi's arm to follow her friend. "Hai, hai. Are you coming, sensei?"

"No, but Itachi is," he replied stoically.

"Ah."

"SEE?!?"

"…"

**In Tsunade's Office**

"Shishou? You called?" Sakrua stuck her head in the door and peered around. Her eyes widened at the sight of Tsunade, busily looking through paperwork. "Kai!"

_Nothing happened Guess it's not a genjutsu, then…_

**_Then how about this?_** Inner Sakura took over, grabbing a shuriken and hurling it at the older woman, who promptly disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"You finally created a bunshin that likes to work?" the pink-haired girl asked dryly. "That's new."

The real Tsunade sat up, scowling good-naturedly. "Ha! Even Shizune couldn't tell the difference! She had a heart attack, pretty much." She coughed sheepishly. "So, I think it's a good time to work on Itachi's eyes. What say you?"

Itachi glanced at his student; she nodded determinedly. "Ino-pig, will you stay? Or does your team need you?"

Ino waved a careless hand. "They'll be fine," she snorted. Shika-kun's got everything covered." She paused, thinking, before adding, "If he hasn't fallen asleep."

Sakura and Tsunade laughed. "Right," the busty blonde said, wiping away tears," let's get started, then!"

**Five Hours Later**

"That took longer than expected," Sakura mumbled, yawning. "I'm exhausted. How do you feel, Itachi-san?"

"I am fine, Sakura," he answered in his monotonous voice. "I think we will be going, then. Hokage-sama, Yamanaka-san." He caught Sakura just as she toppled over.

Tsunade and Ino watched as he left, carrying Sakura bridal-style carefully. Tsunade swayed. "How nice it is to be young and in love," she remarked, looking blearily at the papers in front of her. "Bunshin no jutsu!"

Ino nodded sagely, agreeing. "But do they know it?" she giggled.

"We'll have to help them, won't we?" Tsunade snickered mischievously. "Are you up for it, Ino?"

"Am I ever!" Ino answered quickly. "Of course! I shall be glad to assist you in any way I can!" Then she sweatdropped. "I sound like Lee…"

**At Sakura's House**

"Sakura, I'm going to take down a rope. Can you balance?" Itachi asked. The kunoichi in his arms stirred and attempted to stand, only to be pulled back down. "Don't move. You're drained of chakra. Can you balance on one rope?"

"Yes," Sakura mumbled. "Can you put me down? How are your eyes?"

Itachi looked at her, taking in her glossy pink hair and brilliant emerald eyes. He smirked, shifting so he could lay her down on the four ropes that now made up her bed.

"I can see very well. Thank you."

"Th-that's good…" Sakura murmured, crossing her wrists across her chest and her ankles to balance.

"I'll wake you up when it's time to eat," the black-haired man said, stroking her hair gently. "Go to sleep."

"Hai, sensei." She fell asleep right away.

"Hn…" Turning back as he left, he watched the strands of cherry petal color blow across Sakura's pale face and felt grateful – something he almost never felt – for his newly regained eyesight. _She's beautiful… I can't understand why my foolish little brother dislikes her so much…_ He shrugged. _It's his loss… Now it's my turn with the cherry blossom._

- - -

**What did you think? Ino's not really going to have to play matchmaker… Things'll happen on their own.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, your yelling has made me stir my lazy butt and actually type. So, here is chapter 12!**

**- - -**

"Cherry blossom. Wake up. It's time to eat," a deep, familiar voice said. "Cherry blossom!" Groaning, Sakura put a hand to her forehead.

"Wha – Oh, hi, sensei," she mumbled. "Is it time already?" Stumbling across the room, she pulled the door open. "I'll go make dinner, then…"

Itachi's hand stopped her halfway through the door. "We'll go out and eat tonight," he stated monotonously. Before she could say anything, he took her hand and strode out.

"Eh… Eh? _Eh?!_ Itachi-san?"

**_You're on a date with him! ♪_**

_I am not!!_ Sakura screamed in her head, blushing furiously. _It's just dinner because he doesn't want to eat my cooking!_

_**But your cooking is good!  
**Well, maybe he just got tired of it!  
**But – **_

_Just drop it, okay?_

_**I know! I'll just ask him!**_

Before Inner Sakura could do anything, Sakura formed the seals for horse and tiger.

"Kai!" When Itachi turned to give her a questioning glance, she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry…" He smirked as he heard her mutter something about Inner Sakura.

- - -

"Good night, Itachi-san," Sakura yawned as she climbed onto her bed.

"Good night."

_Ha! Two syllables!_

_**…You are sad, Saku-chan.**_

_What? Why?_

_**You didn't use to hang onto every syllable your sensei said.**_

_Kakashi-sensei is boring. Itachi-sensei is…_

_**Hot?**_

_No!!_

_**You have to admit that he is attractive.**_

_Hai… But he's not – _

_**Hot?**_

_GOOD NIGHT, Inner._

_**G-good night, then…**_

_Wow,_ Sakura thought sarcastically. _Now even my inner's afraid of me…_

- - -

Sakura was awakened by loud knocking on her door. _Who – _

**_You call that knocking?! Knocking down the door, more like!_** Inner Sakura shrieked. Slipping onto the floor, Sakura padded over and yanked it open. She'd opened her mouth to yell when a ball of orange tackled her to the ground. Sasuke and Kakashi stood outside.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! We got a mission!" Naruto shouted energetically. "An A-ranked mission!" A quick glance around confirmed that Itachi was gone. He had taken the ropes with him, leaving only the hooks on her wall.

"How long will you be away?" Sakura asked, hiding her face with her bangs. Let them think she was crying – it was actually to hide the grin on her face. The more time alone with Itachi, Ino, and Tsunade, the better.

Naruto's face fell, and he scuffed at the floor with a sandaled toe. "Um… well… we're going to be gone for half a year…" he said in a hushed tone.

"Who is 'us', Naruto?" Sakura already knew the answer, but asked anyway.

"Me, teme, and Kakashi-sensei!" he exclaimed sadly. "We'll – "

"We should go now," Kakashi interrupted rudely. "See you, Sakura."

"Don't grow any weaker," Sasuke sneered harshly. "If you can help it." He laughed and he and Kakashi left.

Naruto shook his fist at their retreating backs, muttering angrily. "Why you – I'll kill them for you, Sakura-chan!" he declared.

**_Just add green spandex, and you're got yourself another Rock Lee!_**

_Urusai._

Sakura felt touched that Naruto cared about her enough to "kill" his teammates, but that could cost them the mission.

"It's all right, Naruto," she assured him, smiling. "Come back safely!"

**_And kill Sasuke while you're at it,_** Inner Sakura grumbled darkly.

_Shut up._

Naruto hugged her one last time and patted her head awkwardly. "Ano, Sakura-chan… I should be going now…. But I'll bring you something back!"

Sakura laughed gently, gazing fondly at the orange-clad young man in front of her; she shook her head. "If you want to bring something back," she told him, "bring something back for Hinata."

He scratched his head. "Okay, then, Sakura-chan," he said confusedly. "If you think it'll make Hinata-chan happy!"

"It will; it will!" With a firm push, she got him out of her room and on his way to find Sasuke and Kakashi. Stepping back into her room and shutting the door, she spoke. "Did you get that?"

"Yes," Itachi replied. "Six months will be sufficient enough to train you. We begin now. Meet me at the training fields in five minutes."

"Hai, sensei!"

- - -

"Every day you will take a quick plunge into this stream," Itachi instructed, leading her to a small, clear river. Slowly, Sakura dipped a finger into the water – and immediately yanked it back out.

"Sensei! It's freezing!" she exclaimed.

"There's no ice yet," he replied tonelessly. "You may stop when the ice forms. Now, in!"

"Nani?!" She glared suspiciously at him. "Now?"

"That's what I said. Keep your clothes on; you can change afterwards," she said in a voice that forbade argument.

"Okay, okay…"

She stepped in.

- - -

"Forehead girl, why are you shivering? You haven't stopped since I saw you!" Ino asked. The girl in question curled more in her chair. They had met Ino shortly after returning to Sakura's house, and she'd insisted that they have lunch together.

"Sakura took a plunge in the river this morning," Itachi answered for her.

Ino straightened up. "What river?" she demanded.

"If you look out the window, you can see it," Itachi told her, pointing. Ino's eyes flew open.

"Are you crazy!" she hissed. "That water is freezing! Oh, you poor girl…" She hugged Sakura to her, stroking her hair. "By the way, where's your team?"

"They're on a mission for six months," Sakura said quietly. "I'm supposed to 'not grow any weaker', according to Sasuke."

"Why that – " Ino let out a stream of very unladylike sounds, made up of oaths and curses; violent gestures accompanied the words. Sakura laughed.

"It's okay, Ino. I won't get weaker."

"You'd better get stronger, then, forehead girl!" Ino growled. "So that when they come back you can beat the stuffing out of him!"

Sakura laughed again; it was a lively sound that tinkled through the air. Itachi found himself drawn to it.

"In six months, you will be chuunin," he promised. "We should train now." The girls agreed; they paid and left for the training grounds.

"So, forehead girl," Ino whispered, "do you like him?" A glint in her eye frightened Sakura.

_Uh oh…_

"Like who?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

Ino scoffed. "Don't play innocent with me. You know who I'm talking about." She winked, jerking her head almost unnoticeably in Itachi's direction.

Sakura hung her head. "I don't know," she admitted. "I like him, but he reminds me so much of Sasuke – I don't know whether I like _him_, or if it's just the old Sasuke that I see in him…"Ino thought throughout the miserable silence that followed.

Lost deep in thought, she didn't notice until she bumped into Sakura. _Huh…?_

"Ino-pig, we're here already," the pink-haired cherry blossom giggled.

"Huh? Oh…"

"Will you be training with us, Yamanaka-san?" Itachi inquired.

"Oh? Yeah, I'd like to, if you let me."

He nodded curtly. "Then come here every morning at six. Forgive me if I spend more time with Sakura."

"No problem!" Ino replied cheerfully. "She is your student, after all." Sakura beamed gratefully at her friend.

And so the grueling training began.

- - -

Tsunade watched as Sakura pushed chakra into her hands, literally bringing a more-than-half-dead fish back to life.

"Good job," she praised her sweating apprentice. Sakura grinned tiredly up at her, examining the flopping fish.

"Arigato, shishou," she breathed. Forcing chakra into her feet, she sprinted to the nearby lake and deposited her "patient". Immediately after dropping the fish, she collapsed.

She hit the ground with a thud; her eyes closed. A shadow loomed over her, and someone poked at her with a tentative finger. Sakura groaned.

"Ino-pig, stop that…"

"Just checking to make sure you're alive, y'know?" the blonde's voice rang out jubilantly. "What happened?"

"She used too much chakra," another voice cut in. Sakura's eyes fluttered open to land on the stern red and black of the Sharingan.

"Itachi-sensei!" she gasped, scrambling to get up.

"Aa… How did you do?" he asked, looking away. She grinned, undeterred by his lack of reaction.

"I don't know. Shishou said she would tell me when I got back," she replied, shrugging. "You wanna come?"

Ino smacked her head. "Of course, silly!" she shouted. "I want to be there when my best friend makes chuunin!"

"You just want to see your scores, too," Sakura teased. "You did really well – I bet you made chuunin too!"

"I agree," Itachi put in quietly. "After that, I'll increase your daily laps around Konoha to 500 instead of 100." He smirked when both of his students groaned. "You must build up your endurance," he lectured. "Now, let's go off to the Hokage's tower. Walk!"

As they passed through the town, Sakura noticed people staring at Itachi. "They're still not used to you yet," she remarked with a smile.

"Well, Tsunade-sama only announced that he was back last week," Ino reminded her. "It takes some time for people to get used to having a former S-class criminal running relatively free amidst them." ANBU still trailed his every move.

"Aa…" Itachi contributed.

"Can't you say something, Itachi-san?" Sakura asked, sighing.

"Hn…"

"I give up." Ino laughed. Itachi liked to annoy Sakura with his lack of response until she yelled at him. Then he would hug her, she would go red, and they'd go on as if nothing had happened.

Speaking of hugging – "Eep!"

"Forehead girl, this has happened a thousand times already!" Ino giggled. "Don't you get used to his hugs after a while?"  
"Nope!" Sakura answered happily.

**_He's too hot to get used to!_**

_Hi, Inner._

_**I hate sarcasm.**_

_No, really? I would never have guessed._

- - -

"I am pleased to announce that you have both made chuunin!" Tsunade beamed. "Congratulations!"

Itachi smirked proudly. "Time to increase your training schedule," he said, watching in amusement as the two girls clutched at each other, sobbing.

"What happened?" a puzzled Tsunade asked bewilderedly. "Itachi?"

"He's a sadist, that's what happened!"

"I have decided to increase their daily laps around Konoha from 100 to 500," he replied, ignoring Sakura's outburst. "Get up; don't make fools of yourselves."

Scowling, Sakura obeyed. "Get the casts ready," she muttered as the three of them left. Ino laughed, and Itachi's mouth twitched.

"Now that you have reached the level of chuunin," he informed them, "we will begin to prepare you for jounin."

"Are you serious?!" Sakura yelped, turning and staring at him. "I'm gonna die…" she moaned, Ino along with her.

"Don't be ridiculous," Itachi scoffed. "Start your laps! If you don't finish, then we won't eat tonight."

Suddenly, laps sounded fun. Itachi followed closely behind; no matter how fast they went, he never seemed to get out of breath.

"How does he do that?" Ino grumbled quietly to Sakura. "We're always dying, and he looks like he never did anything!"

"That's why he's sensei," Sakura grunted. "Stop talking!"

Ino turned and jogged backwards, facing Itachi. "How do you do that? You're never dying like we are," she panted. He shrugged casually, motioning for her to turn back around.

"Breathe through your nose and don't talk unless you have to," he replied smoothly, his voice giving no indication that he was running.  
"Oh." Ino promptly fell silent.

- - -

**Next chapter, we get to see Hinata and the boys come back!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm confuzled. But, whatever. Grr… My internet's down right now, so I'm typing.**

**- - -**

"Ah, Konoha!" Naruto spread his arms wide, standing at the front gate which led inside. "How I've missed it!"

"Dobe, we've only been gone for half a year," Sasuke grunted. "You're acting as if it's been years."

"It feels like it!" Naruto defended loudly. Kakashi looked on, shaking his head. After all those months away from home, neither boy had matured. He wondered how the last member of their team was. He felt slightly guilty at the way he'd treated her before they left, but his pride (A/N: coughegocough…) would not allow him to apologize.

"Come on," he urged. "Let's get inside before you start bickering like an old married couple."

"Let's go see Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted energetically. "And Hinata-chan! I have something to give her!"

"It's not ramen, is it?" an amused voice spoke up from behind. Kakashi started.

_I didn't feel anyone sneaking up on us!_ All three men whirled around to face –

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock. Sure enough, it was the pink-haired kunoichi. "What are you doing here?!" She was covered in blood but grinning brightly at Naruto.

"I got back from a mission," she replied simply. "How are you? Go see Hinata now!" She grabbed his hand led him through the streets.

A loud cry rang out. "Forehead girl!" Ino skidded to a halt in front of the bloody girl. "Forehead girl!"

"What is it, Ino-pig?" Sakura demanded excitedly. "How did I do?!"

Ino looked up at her friend, eyes sparkling. "What do you think?"

Sakura gasped and grabbed Ino's shoulders, shaking her furiously. "Are you serious?" she demanded, eyes suddenly aglow.

Ino nodded breathlessly. Composing herself, she fixed her hair. "Tsunade-sama says that if you completed the mission unharmed, she has another one for you and me. They're also to report to her." She jerked her head at the men, holding out a scroll to Sakura.

Sakura turned and eyed them. "You got that? We've got to go now, so report to her at once! And don't forget to see Hinata-chan!"

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice stopped her. "What rank is it? C-rank?" Ino glared at him, but kept quiet. "Sakura? Sakura, tell me!"

Sakura laughed mirthlessly. When she turned, the smug smirk on her face reminded him of – someone. However, he couldn't figure out who it was. Maybe himself? "Ino, did you pass?"

"Of course, forehead girl!" Ino sniffed. "I'm not letting you become my superior yet! You are not allowed to be elevated in rank without me!"

A leaf fluttered to the ground before them. Sakura captured it and scanned it, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"What is it?" Ino asked worriedly.

Sakura resumed her stony façade. "They're coming with us, she says."

"What!" Ino cried.

"Though not if I can help it," Sakura muttered darkly, marching off to find Tsunade. "You three, come!"

- - -

"What are you doing here, Ino, Sakura?" Tsunade asked. "Don't you have a mission?" She was prevented from saying more when Sakura slammed her hands down on the desk, breathing heavily.

"Show Hokage-sama some respect, Sakura!" Kakashi exclaimed, shocked. "The Hokage is – "

Sakura waved a hand carelessly, her eyes focused entirely on Tsunade's face. "Why are they on this mission?"

Tsunade shifted uncomfortably. "Here," she muttered, handing Sakura a piece of paper. Ino looked over Sakura's shoulder, and they both read it. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she skimmed the words.

_Cherry blossom:_

_Don't get angry at Hokage-sama. I think that this mission will give _

_you a chance to evaluate your teammates' abilities, and vice versa._

_I await your return._

_I_

Sakura looked at Ino and smirked. " 'I await your return'? Doesn't he know how cliché that sounds? All right. We'll do it." Tsunade relaxed.

Ino bowed to her. "Arigato for your time, Tsunade-sama." Sakura grinned and blew a kiss to the oldest blonde before leaving.

Kakashi stared at Tsunade, who glared back, pointing to the girls' retreating backs. "What are you waiting for? Go!"

"Are you really going to allow this?" he protested. Tsunade snorted.

"I'm the one who issued the stupid mission," she said irritably. "Get out now!" They had no choice but to obey.

- - -

Sakura and Ino were waiting for them outside, at the base of the tower. Ino tossed Naruto the scroll, which he promptly dropped. As he scrabbled in the dust to retrieve it, Sakura spoke.

"Gather your things and meet us by the gate in five minutes. Nobody is to be late. Am I understood?" she asked menacingly. Naruto shivered and dropped the mission scroll once again. Ino sighed; she and Sakura turned, dismissing the three men.

"Matte!" Kakashi called out. "You should show Godaime-sama some respect."

"Yes," Sasuke agreed. "Who do you think you are, disrespecting Hokage-sama like that?"

Ino froze as Sakura turned slowly and fixed them with a piercing stare. Not a hint of emotion flickered in her face.

"I…" she said calmly, "am the Hokage's apprentice." She and Ino disappeared, leaving the men with their mouths open.

"Tsunade-baachan's _apprentice_?!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I don't believe it," he muttered softly. "It's not possible."

"I believe in Sakura-chan!" Naruto declared loudly. Sasuke smacked his head none too gently.

"Dobe. We've got to go pack. Pack light," he commanded. The other two nodded curtly and they were gone in a blur.

- - -

The two kunoichi stopped first at Sakura's house. Itachi was nowhere in sight. They took the two hooks and rope that now belonged to Sakura. They also took a spare change of clothes and a black blanket.

From Ino's house they took clothes, a plastic sheet, and another blanket. Just before they left the house, Sakura had the foresight to pack a small metal pt. they placed everything in two backpacks and set off for the front gates.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were already waiting for them. Seeing that they had time to spare, Sakura grabbed Naruto's shoulders and spun him around, beckoning eagerly to someone. A blue shape barreled into the Kyuubi container, squeezing the air out of him.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto gasped. Suddenly, the Hyuuga heiress seemed to realize where she was and stepped back, blushing furiously.

"S-sorry. N-Naruto-kun…" she mumbled, looking at the ground. Naruto's jaw dropped; he stared, turning her even redder.

Sakura nudged Naruto, grinning broadly. "She missed you, baka. Don't you have something to give her?"

The orange-clad young man scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He held out a box, saying, "I hope you like it…" Hinata gasped when she saw the glittering silver necklace in the shape of – a bowl of ramen. She immediately held it out to Sakura, who laughed and fastened it around the blue-haired girl's neck.

"Th-thank you s-so m-much, N-Naruto-kun!"

Standing on tiptoe, she kissed Naruto's cheek before a male voice called out.

"Hinata-sama!" It was Neji. Ino shook her head pityingly.

"What did you do this time, Hinata?"

Hinata giggled. "I t-took a p-picture of N-Neji-niisan k-kissing T-Tenten-san," she choked out. Ino's eyes widened.

"You didn't!" Hinata nodded, pleased with herself.

"I d-did! H-here!" She held out a picture, and Ino fell to the floor laughing. Sakura took one look and smiled wistfully.

"Good for you and them," she murmured. Neji bellowed again, and Hinata started, giggling nervously.

"I sh-should b-be g-going," she said quietly. Sakura nodded, hugging the other girl.

"Ino and I will slow him down a little," she laughed gaily. "Go!"

"HINATA-SAMA!!" Hinata was long gone before her cousin came into view. Sakura smiled sweetly at the enraged Hyuuga.

"Can we help you?"

Neji glowered. "Have you seen Hinata-sama?" Sakura nodded wisely, tapping her first finger on her chin. "Where?!"

Suddenly, he toppled forward, to reveal Sakura behind him. She sighed and shook her head, picking his limp form up and laying him on a nearby bench. "Neji, Neji, Neji… You sexist – you always leave your back open when talking to girls…"

"Yeah, Tenten said as much," Ino agreed. "Well, we should move out!"

"Hai!"

- - -

**So, there. I'm done. Next chapter will be up soon, I hope!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I've got nothing to do, so I'm typing. Enjoy…yeah.**

**Deidara: Hey! Why are you stealing my way of talking, yeah?!**

**Me: It's not yours, yeah.**

**Deidara: Yes it is, yeah!**

**Me: That's redundant, yeah.**

**Deidara: No it isn't, yeah!  
Me: …**

**- - -**

"So, what are we doing?" Naruto asked as they walked down the road to Iwagakure – Stone.

Ino groaned, "You didn't read the mission scroll?"

"Nope!" The fox-by grinned sheepishly. "And I forgot to give it to those two."

Sakura pulled out a copy of the scroll and tossed it to Kakashi. "We're moving too slowly, Ino. We're picking up the pace now."

"Hai!" Ino replied cheerily, glancing over at the boys. "But can they keep up? We'll be going for quite a while."

Naruto pumped a fist in the air. "We can do anything!" he shouted. "Bring it on!" Sakura smirked and immediately increased her speed. Ino followed, leaving the boys behind.

Sasuke snorted. "They won't be able to keep that pace for long," he predicted in contempt.

"Hurry up!" Ino called back. "Don't make us wait!"

As soon as they caught up, Naruto repeated his question. Sakura looked back briefly. "We're going to find a missing rat…"

"A rat?" Sasuke looked up, his brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Hokage-sama sent us on a D-rank mission?"

Ino laughed shortly. "But after we find this rat, we'll kill him. Our target is a wealthy businessman who markets illegal drugs."

"As for the rank," Sakura provided calmly, "this is an A-rank mission."

"_A-rank_?!" Naruto looked from Sakura to Ino and back. "Why are they sending gennin on an A-ranked mission?!"

A flicker of surprise showed in Ino's face before passing quickly. "You made chuunin?" she asked. Naruto nodded proudly.

"Sasuke-teme too! And Kakashi-sensei is still jounin," he told them. "How about you?" he asked. "Still gennin, right?"

"No," Sakura answered curtly. "Ino, we're increasing speed again."

Kakashi spoke as the boys struggled to keep up with Ino and Sakura. "You are chuunin as well?"

"Passed three months ago." Ino spoke in an offhand way, implying hat it had been easy enough.

"So what did you pass today?" Sasuke asked in confusion. "Were you demoted or something? Did you fail so miserably that they moved you down?"

Ino scoffed. "Are you kidding me?" she replied incredulously. "Forehead girl passed with the highest marks! Twice – because we're both jounin."

"_Jounin_?!" Naruto exploded. (A/N: Literally! No, just kidding…) "How – Who - ?" Ino looked at Sakura, who only increased the pace even more. By now, even Kakashi was breathing hard.

- - -

Four hours later found Naruto trembling with exhaustion, Sasuke panting and gasping, and Kakashi drenched in sweat. The Kyuubi's stamina was the only thing keeping Naruto up and moving. Ino was only breathing heavily, and Sakura didn't show signs of major discomfort.

"Hey, forehead girl," Ino muttered. "How far away was your mission?"

"A little bit beyond Stone," was the curt reply. Sakura stopped for a moment, landing lightly on a branch to watch the men struggle to keep up with cold eyes.

"H-hey, c-can we stop for today?" Naruto pleaded desperately. Sakura surveyed the group and nodded once.

"Set up camp and get a fire started," she told Ino. "I'll join you in a second. You three – " she looked pointedly at the three worn out male shinobi " – take a plunge in the stream." She pointed at a moderately-deep stream and left to help Ino.

Five minutes later, a cheery-looking fire blazed in a hastily made pit, a pot of water boiling over it. Three tents were put up, and Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Kakashi's packs were tossed inside.

The boys came back shivering; Naruto was hugging himself to keep warm. "Sa – Sakura-chan," he chattered. "The water is freezing!"

"Is there ice?" she asked flatly.

"N-no, but – "

"Then it's fine. Ino, let's go." Ino stood obediently and followed her emerald-eyed friend to the stream.

Sakura dipped a finger into the frigid water and splashed her face. Standing, she glared at her teammates.

"Turn around, please." Her words were icy and clipped; calculated to fall just short of rude. When they obeyed, she dropped her clothes and walked in.

"Well, forehead girl?" Ino demanded.

"Come in. It's fine," Sakura answered. "There's no ice yet." There was a slight splash, and Ino laughed.

"I'm sure the temperature dropped ten degrees after you got in," she joked.

There was amusement in Sakura's voice as she answered. "But I suppose you counter my effects. There's still no ice."

Ino sighed. "Pity; remember that time when he made us take a bath under the ice?"

"Yeah," Sakura giggled. "He lied – he said that we could stop once there was ice. Oh, well. If the water freezes every time I get in, I might as well get used to it."

"Yep – look, there's an ice cube. Time to get out."

"Aa…"

Sasuke turned quickly; Naruto and Kakashi followed._ She – she sounded just like someone… I just can't place it!_ he thought, grimacing. Kakashi and Naruto, of course, thought that she sounded just like Sasuke.

Ino shrieked softly before Sakura clamped a pale hand over her mouth. Her eyes narrowed, as did Sakura's.

"Turn around," she commanded. "As if one Uchiha watching us drown isn't enough…" This last part was muttered so that only Sakura could hear it. Silence.

Then Naruto realized something. "Hey, Sakura-chan, you don't have a towel! How will you dry off?" Ino grunted, walking past them. Sakura dropped out of a tree in front of them, fully dressed.

"That's easy," she returned. "We won't." Her sopping hair was plastered around her face, trickles of icy water running down her neck. "But the hair…"

Ino glanced at her. "Can we, forehead girl?" she pleaded. "I'm going to catch a fever!" Sakura snorted.

"If you do, it'll be your own fault," she warned. "And sensei will kill you." Ino laughed nervously.

"Ha ha… I think I'll stay on his good side, thank you very much…" she mumbled. Kakashi opened his mouth to insist that he wouldn't "kill" Ino for getting sick, but before he could say anything, Sasuke spoke.

"Don't tell me you packed a hairdryer," he guessed dryly. "There's no electricity out here, in case you haven't noticed."

Sakura sneered in contempt. "Don't be stupid," she mocked. "Ino, sit." Placing a hand to her mouth, she blew – fire. This was unlike Sasuke's Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu, though. It was a carefully controlled, tiny thread of flame. It did, however, produce the same amount of head. Ino ran her fingers through her hair – which was now dry, thanks to Sakura's jutsu.

"Thanks, forehead girl," she said gratefully. "Your turn." She repeated the process for Sakura, who smiled warmly – a smile that Sasuke and Kakashi had yet to see directed at either of them.

"Handy little jutsu," Kakashi commented, trying to figure out where they could have picked it up, but all he got was a vague "Aa…"

"What say we go hunting, forehead girl?" Ino beamed, tossing her dry hair. Sakura nodded; she got up and they disappeared into the surrounding forest.

- - -

Five minutes later, they were back with a rabbit for each person. The only clue as to how they had died was a small hole on either side of their necks, and the glinting senbon in Sakura's hair.

Sakura tossed an animal to each male. "Find a stick and use that to cook it," eh ordered shortly, doing so herself. Once the meat was cooked, she leapt up into a tree to keep a look out. Ino did the same; the men stayed on the ground to eat.

"Hey, where will you sleep?" Naruto asked, glancing around as he munched on his meat. "Don't tell me the three of us will have to share a tent!"

Ino leapt down and disposed of the bones from her meal. "Of course not," she laughed, pulling out her plastic sheet and dark-colored blanket. "I'll sleep right here!" She laid them out under two trees and pointed.

"Don't you have a tent?" Kakashi inquired, raising an eyebrow. "What if it rains?" He stood. "Sasuke and Naruto can share a tent, and you and Sakura can share one."

Ino shook her head, looking up at the clear sky. "Don't bother," she yawned drowsily. "It won't rain tonight, and I've done this before."

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke smirked. "Won't the ground be too hard for her? Maybe she's packed an air mattress in her bag?"

The pink-haired medic dropped silently from her spot hidden in the branches and pulled the coil of thick black rope from her backpack. Without speaking, she tied the ends to branches of the two trees under which Ino's bed was made.

Ino grinned at the confused boys. "Well, there's your answer! So, let's get to sleep. Good night, minna!" She put out the fire and laid down under the blanket, using hers and Sakura's backpacks as a pillow.

Naruto retreated to his tent and immediately, his snoring filled the otherwise silent air. Ino soon fell asleep, her chest rising and falling with her light breaths. Sasuke glared suspiciously once around the clearing with his Sharingan activated before disappearing into his tent. Kakashi sat quietly outside his tent for an hour without any sign of Sakura.

Finally, he began to get impatient. "Sakura," he called softly. "You should sleep." When he got no answer, he added, "If you don't, I will take command of this mission and force you to sleep." Still no answer.

Ino stirred, mumbling, "Forehead girl, if you don't sleep, your sensei _and_ shishou will be annoyed…" That did the trick. With a displeased air, Sakura landed beside Ino and clambered onto the rope. The blonde promptly fell asleep once more.

Kakashi started in surprise. "Sakura, is _that_ where you're going to sleep tonight?" She glared at him.

"Go to sleep and leave me alone. You're keeping us all up," she spat. Sure enough, Sasuke and Naruto poked their heads through the flaps in the tents and blinked sleepily.

"What – Sakura-chan! You'll fall!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura snorted.

"Don't insult me," she sniffed. "Go back to bed, you fools." After some persuading, the Kyuubi container crawled back to the warmth of his sleeping roll.

Sasuke and Kakashi moved into their respective tents, expecting to be awakened by a loud _thump_ – signaling that the pink-haired girl had lost her balance – soon. It never came.

- - -

**There it is! I know it's kinda short, but I'm… yeah. See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So… My friend is forcing me to do this. Mendokusai…**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome woman…**

**Me: Mendokusai…**

**Shikamaru: …**

**Me: …**

**Okay, then… Enjoy!**

**- - -**

Sasuke got up in the middle of the night to check on the girls – he'd become worried and uneasy with the lack of noise. Didn't they make any sounds when they slept?

A sudden movement in the dark startled him; he threw a kunai at it without thinking. There was the usual sound of a kunai speeding through the air – until it was abruptly silenced. There was a sigh, and Sakura appeared eerily before him.

"I'm keeping watch," she muttered. "Relax a little." _Trust me. I'm not the weak little girl you used to scorn. _Still he hesitated.

_Do you distrust me that much? _Sakura thought sadly. _You do not know the full extent of my power._

**_Itachi trusts us…_** Inner Sakura's thought popped up unexpectedly. **_At least one Uchiha knows what we're worth._**

_Yeah…_

Finally the raven-haired teen went back to his tent.

**The Next Morning – 5:00 am**

"Ino." It was barely a whisper, but the blond kunoichi heard it all the same; she and Sakura slipped down to the stream and washed their faces.

Once they were clean, Sakura looked at Ino. "Did you notice…?" Ino nodded almost unnoticeably.

"I'll lure them out; you take care of them. How many?"

Sakura's gaze settled on her friend's face, an eyebrow raised. Ino sighed.

"Right, right. Use my senses… Aren't you the little sensei's pet? Ten – no, eleven of them," she counted slowly with her eyes closed.

"Aa."

"I swear, Sakura. You sound more and more like him every day." The aquamarine-eyed girl stood and walked out to the middle of the stream (on top of the water), humming to herself and seemingly oblivious to the world around her. Sakura withdrew to the shadows. Eleven shapes drew closer to Ino.

- - -

Kakashi sat up in his blankets. He'd sensed enemy presences; the two girls might be in danger! Rushing outside, he took in the empty "beds" and followed the chakra patterns to the stream. He arrived in time to hear Sakura say, "You call that tracking? Ha! What I call tracking is when you have to tell your target that you're there!"

He stepped into the faint sunlight and froze. Ten corpses lay, littered around Ino, each with a senbon sticking out of his neck. One man stood, panting, trapped by Sakura, who held his arms pinioned behind his back.

Ino quickly burned the dead shinobi, leaving only ash and a faint wisp of smoke. Suddenly, the captive swung his foot back – driving a hidden blade deep into Sakura's foot. She disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reveal another Sakura, still holding him.

"That would hurt," she remarked casually, as if talking about the weather. "I might have needed that leg, you know."

"How about your head? Do you need your head?" he snarled as he appeared from behind her. He swung his knife and lopped off her head. "During the puff of smoke, I switched places with a clone." The clones had disappeared – both of them.

"And I followed your every movement," Sakura called from her perch on the highest branch of a tree. While he was busy gaping at Sakura, Ino produced a coil of chakra-enhanced rope and bound the nin's hands and feet, taking care to keep his fingers separate.

"Tsk, tsk," she scolded, wagging a finger childishly. "you shouldn't drop your guard like that." She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ah. Kakashi-senpai," Sakura addressed him. "Should we interrogate this man?" He nodded dumbly, unable to take his eyes off of the prisoner. The man had to be jounin-level, at least, but the two kunoichi had defeated him with ease.

Naruto and Sasuke clambered out of their tents when the girls dragged their captive back to camp.

"Talk," Sakura ordered, sitting cross-legged on her rope. "Who sent you? Why?" The ninja stared defiantly at her. She sighed, pulling out a kunai. "There are many ways to kill someone with a kunai, did you know that? Some less painful, some more so." She flipped it back into her pouch as he gulped visibly. "Bu I can inflict pain without a kunai." She grinned ferally, kneeling in front of where he was seated – or rather, tied to a tree.

Reaching out swiftly, she jabbed a spot on his neck. Immediately, the muscles on his face strained, and he screamed.

Sakura scoffed. "It can get worse," she promised darkly. "Talk!" Still the man refused to speak. "Wish I had the Mangekyou Sharingan," she muttered to Ino, keeping her lips absolutely still. "It would make this so much easier." She took a senbon and carefully carved a seal into the man's neck. Cutting her finger, she rote the kanji for "pain" below it in her blood.

A short string of handseals sent him into excruciating pain. The curses coming from the tortured ninja's mouth were in all different dialects – and, Sakura suspected, many were mixed combinations of dialects.

She gestured briefly; the curse jutsu deactivated, and all that could be heard was the poor shinobi's ragged pants. "S-stop," he rasped. "I-I'll talk!"

Sakura raised a thin eyebrow. "We're waiting," she said impatiently. "Who and why? Speak quickly; my patience runs thin." She let her thumb hover above a pressure point.

"P-please d-don't," the ninja pleaded. In response, Sakura drove her finger into the spot on his shoulder. He crumpled against the ropes, crying.

"You are in no position to make demands," she said coldly. "Speak!"

"He – he didn't tell us anything – just said to patrol the area and kill anyone we came across!" the nin blubbered. "He said he would pay us when we got back…"

Sakura stood and untied the rope that had served as her bed, stowing it into her pack, which she swung onto her back.

"Ino, pack up. We're leaving," she ordered; there was a harsh, eager feeling to her voice which Kakashi did not like. "We're so close…"

"Wh-what about m-me?" the trembling nin stammered nervously. "What w-will I d-do?" Ino's eyes flickered to Sakura, who had slid a single senbon out of her hair.

The rose-haired woman gave him the briefest glance of disgust before flicking the needle into his throat. Blood trickled down the side of his chin from the corner of his mouth; he keeled over, dead.

Naruto and Sasuke stared in disbelief at Sakura. "Sa-Sakura-chan!" Naruto choked out thickly, "since when… How could you kill him, just like that?!"  
Kakashi waited for her to smack Naruto on the head and tell him that the nin was only unconscious – he would have to reprimand her, saying that such softness could cost them their lives. Instead, she only shifted he pack to the other shoulder before replying coldly, "They would have killed us, or leaked information. We are ninja – you should get used to death."

Ino snorted. "Stop quoting your sensei like he's some kind of textbook, forehead girl."

"Sensei…?" Sasuke began, spinning around to look at the Copycat nin, but Sakura only leapt up into a tree. Ino sighed.

"Don't worry about it," she muttered. "Pack up – we don't have all day!" She followed her friend.

- - -

Sure enough, they were on the move again – once more, at the incredibly quick yet steady pace from the day before.

"I guess this counts as our laps, huh, forehead girl?" Ino joked to Sakura. Sakura grinned back, glancing at the boys. They had begun sweating already. She laughed teasingly, and for a moment, they saw the old Sakura grinning at them. Then it was gone, and she turned.

"Hn… They're dragging us down," she replied nonchalantly. "I don't see why shishou sent them with us… We could've been done by now…"

"This is an evaluation test," Ino answered quickly, seeing Sasuke's glare. "Besides, sensei _said_ to take it easy."

Sakura snorted skeptically. "When did he say that?" she asked amusedly. "I don't remember that."

"Well, he didn't _say_ it," Ino said sheepishly, grinning. "But he was implying it." Sakura glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Really?" she said. "I seemed to recall his message as 'Finish as soon as you can so that I can increase your laps again'!" Both kunoichi shuddered at the thought. "I hate laps…"

"Laps?" Naruto interjected loudly, having listened in on their conversation. "Ero-sennin made me run around him 100 times every day! What did you do?"

Sakura grimaced; it was Ino who answered. "Aa… We started out doing 100 laps around Konoha until we made chuunin…"  
"So now you're the one who sounds like him!" Sakura exclaimed in triumph. "I'm not the only one! Cha!"

Ino stared at her. "'Cha'?" Sakura colored and mumbled something about Inner Sakura rubbing off on her.

"100 laps around Konoha?!" the blond chuunin shouted. "Every day?!" By now, Sasuke and Kakashi were also listening intently.

"Until we made chuunin," Ino repeated, an involuntary shiver rippling through her body. Sakura also shivered; again, she increased the pace.

"What happened when you became chuunin?" Sasuke asked, curiosity piqued. _And why are you shivering?_

"The laps were increased to 500 a day," Ino answered. Kakashi's eye narrowed visibly.

"Who's been training you?" he demanded. Ino was about to answer when Sakura's pale hand clamped itself over her mouth.

"Damare," she hissed. "We're getting close." Her emerald eyes scanned their surroundings quickly but carefully. She didn't miss a thing – not even the hidden shinobi.

"Let me take care of it," Ino murmured to Sakura, who was already fingering a couple of kunai. "You can't have all the fun."

Sakura sighed. "Fine. _Quietly_ though, Ino-pig. Last time you 'had fun' with a ninja, his screaming alerted half the village before I could shut him up!" Ino laughed sheepishly, rubbing the side of her blond head.

"Heh heh… Sorry. Sensei chewed me out for that, too…" She whirled two shuriken on her fingers, flinging them into the bushes. A choking sound, and then silence. Sakura dragged the bodies out from their hiding places and yanked the bloody throwing stars from their throats.

Surveying the dead man and wiping the shuriken off, she observed, "Fairly well equipped, but not for an assassination. I'm guessing they were sentries." Kakashi nodded grimly, having reached the same conclusion; he was not prepared at all for a small smile to spread itself over her face.

"Sakura, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ino asked, a matching epression on her lips.

"It's time for some fun," the pink-haired girl answered cheerfully. "I hope we find him soon!" Sasuke stepped forward, surveying Ino's victims with a suppressed shudder.

"Assassinations aren't _fun_, Sakura," he began. Surprise flitted over Ino's features for a moment, but Sakura's smile only widened.

"Not fun for him, maybe," she replied, "but his bodyguards will surely provide some entertainment for us."

"Just don't lose it, okay, forehead girl?" Ino commanded. Sakura let out a silvery laugh and waved her hand carelessly.

"Aa… Let's get a move on, then!"

"You _do_ sound just like him!"

"I do not!"

Bickering, the kunoichi led the way down the road at the same speed as before.

- - -

**So there! Mendokusai… But without you yelling at me, I'd never get anything done, so arigato! **

Damare – stop talking


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello. My Internet's down, so I'm typing. Even though my mom's yelling at me to get up and do something… I'm listening to music but since I've already written this, it won't affect the story. That's good, because it's kinda depressing…**

**- - - **

After traveling in silence for a while, Sakura reached into her pouch and drew out four weight bracelets.

"Oh, yeah; Ino-pig, shishou said that you should begin wearing these today," she instructed, holding them out.

Ino strapped them on as she ran – with a little difficulty, due to the fact that she needed both legs to run. Despite this, though, her pace never wavered.

"Weights?" Kakashi observed casually. "How much do they weigh?" Ino lifted an arm, letting it fall quickly.

"Ano… Ten kilograms… Forehead girl?" She looked over at Sakura, biting her lip. The rose-haired kunoichi giggled girlishly, shaking her head.

"Of course not, silly! Shishou said she gave you the fifteen-kilogram weights, but she was drunk. Heh heh… I think they're twenty kilograms each." Ino groaned.

Sasuke snorted in contempt; however, Sakura heard him and jerked her head in his direction, adding, "That's ten kilograms more than this _genius_ was carrying around the last time we met him."

"What, no weights for you?" Sasuke asked mockingly. "Can't you handle a little bit of weight?" He smirked. Ino glared at him, but remained silent.

"_You _shouldn't be one to talk, Sasuke," Sakura told him sweetly, "seeing that the last time I put ten-kilogram weights on _you_, you ran crying off to Tsunade-shishou and couldn't even hold your own in a battle against Naruto." Eyeing said blonde, she added thoughtfully, "Though he has gotten stronger… As for the weights, shishou didn't want to tire me out for a mission of this caliber."

_Sensei, on the other hand, would have no second thoughts about that_, she thought amusedly. Ino giggled nervously, the same thought having occurred to her.

"How would wearing twenty-kilogram weights tire you out? I imagine you've got infinite stamina," Sasuke said sarcastically to Sakura, who opened her mouth to reply. But Ino beat her to it.

"Not quite _infinite_, but pretty darn close!" she drawled, throwing an arm around her friend's neck.

"Ow, pig…" Sakura grimaced, gently prying Ino's tanned limb off of her. "Watch where you're swinging those weights. They hurt, you know!" Without looking back at Sasuke, she continued, "Twenty-kilogram weights would probably make me collapse."

"And this is because…?" he sneered.

"She's already wearing weights!" Ino announced. Naruto bounded to Sakura's side, peering curiously at her face.

"Really?" he asked, frowning.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes," she replied exasperatedly. "I don't take them off. That's why you never see them." This answered his unspoken question.

"Oh." He fell silent fro a few moments, contemplating this, before speaking up again. "How much do your weights weigh?"  
Sakura lifted a hand lazily, looking at the bandages. "These? Hold out both of your hands." When he obeyed, she rested her arm on his. "Hold my arm." Once he had complied, she relaxed – completely. Naruto let go quickly.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" he gasped. "Those things are _heavy_!"  
Sakura shrugged nonchalantly, speeding up. "It's only a hundred kilograms. Don't tell me you can't lift something like that!" To emphasis her point, she flung an arm into the air with a smug smile at Sasuke's expression.

**_It's nothing? Ha! You spent the first month complaining to me how tired your arms were! Show off…_**

_Oh, shut up…_

"We can slow down in you want, Sakura-chan!" Naruto offered quickly. Sakura scowled, glaring straight ahead.

"What, am I suddenly handicapped?" she growled. "If I couldn't stand the weights, I would have told shishou that ages ago!"

"Do you always travel this fast?" Kakashi asked, sweat trickling down his face.

Ino giggled. "Yes. We could go faster if we really put our minds to it and didn't talk – "

"Bicker," Sakura muttered darkly.

"But we can only focus like that if it's _really_ urgent," Ino added cheerfully. "Because we like to debate – "

"_Bicker_," Sakura mumbled, ducking as Ino swiped at her head.

_Of course, sensei always stops us when we annoy him too much_.

He'd smack them both on the head and speed up significantly, saying that if they had enough breath to yell at each other, then they must not be going fast enough.

"How long can you stay at this pace?" Kakashi inquired.

"Don't know," Ino laughed carelessly. "We run our laps at this speed every day, so it's hard to say. We usually have to spar right after our laps, so there's quite a lot of energy in us afterwards. Not to mention that we had a good night's sleep."

"Aa," Sakura contributed.

"Can't you say something, Sakura-san?" Ino mimicked Sakura's reaction to Itachi's monosyllabic answer with open amusement.

"Hn…" the green-eyed kunoichi replied, her face poker-straight. Ino threw up her hands, much as Sakura always did to Itachi.

"I give up!" she cried dramatically, looking to the heavens. Now it was Sakura's turn to lift an elegant eyebrow.

"You needn't think I'm going to hug you," she stated flatly. Naruto cocked his head quizzically.

"What are you talking about?" he asked curiously. Ino waved it away with a painstakingly painted hand. (A/N: This was the one thing that Itachi approved of doing to enhance their looks. After all, his fingernails are purple!)

"It's nothing," she dismissed it. "Just telling forehead girl here not to be such an ice cube." She winked at Sakura, who glared back.

"Some people are born ice cubes," she snapped, irritated. "I guess they're rubbing off on me…" Sasuke wondered briefly if she meant him.

"That's sad," Ino mused, putting a dainty (purple) finger to her cheek. "Here I was, hoping that one day _I_ would rub off on you, too…"

Sakura laughed. "You have already rubbed off on me more than enough, pig. Now hush. We're getting close to Stone. We're going to walk in as civilians and attend a ball thingy where we'll meet our target. Later on, we can finish what we came here to do."

"Why? Why can't we just go in now?" Ino demanded. "That's how – "

"I know, pig," Sakura interrupted. "We always do that, but shishou said we had to go to the ball thingy and have fun. Plus, we'll meet someone there."

"'Ball thingy…?'" Ino looked skeptical.

Sakura shrugged. "That's what shishou said," she muttered. "It was too troublesome to think of another word."

Ino stifled a giggle. "You really have been handing out around my team too much," she teased. "Just don't start gushing about youth, okay? You've been sparring with Lee a lot, so… If you do, I'm out of here!" Sakura laughed.

Sasuke started. "You're training with Rock Lee? That – that green freak?! Why?" he demanded.

"Shishou taught me a little taijutsu, but not a lot… I needed to find someone who would teach me. Gai-sensei offered to do it, so I said yes; after he found out that I was learning taijutsu from Gai-sensei, Lee wouldn't stop bugging me to spar with him," she shot back. "Why do you care?"

He abruptly shut up, unable to think of an answer. Why did he care who she sparred with?

"How did you do yesterday?" Ino inquired, grinning knowingly. "Did you lose again?" Sakura scoffed, looking insulted.

"I won," she sniffed.

Ino groaned, smacking her forehead. "Great! Just great! Now I owe sensei 500 yen! Couldn't you have lost this time?" The sparkle in her eyes told Sakura she was kidding – except about the part about owing Itachi.

Nonetheless, the pink-haired kunoichi answered, rubbing her arm. "That would hurt," she said ruefully. "Lee-san hits hard."  
"OF course he hits hard, forehead girl!" Ino exclaimed, looking affronted. "You're a tricky opponent!"

"Aa…"

"Anyway; this is what – the ninth, no, tenth time you're beaten him?"

"Aa…"

Sasuke cut in. "You're stealing my line," he informed her sulkily.

"Hn…"

He gave up. Naruto turned to Ino as they approached the front door of a hotel.

"Why does Sakura-chan talk like Sasuke-teme?" he asked as said teme pushed open the door.

"Uchiha rubbed off on her."

Sakura paid for two rooms, smiling sweetly.

"Sorry, boys. Looks like you three will have to share a room," she told them, looking innocent.

"Sakura, what did you – " Kakashi began. The emerald-eyed kunoichi had used _henge_ to transform herself into a teenage boy. She shook her head, placing a finger to her lips.

"Upstairs." She'd found it slightly strange to hear a male voice come from her mouth at first, but training with Itachi had made her used to it. She could hold this illusion for days without much chakra, thanks to Tsunade's instruction. Without another word, she slung a causally arm around Ino, who recognized the _henge_, and made for the stairs, motioning for the men to follow.

- - -

"My pink hair makes me stand out," Sakura explained in their room, once she'd checked for hidden traps. "Also, if anyone's looking for two kunoichi and three male shinobi, this should help throw them off. Ino and I have done this before."  
Ino giggled, playing vapid airhead. "Let me look at my fiancé, dear," she crooned, pulling Sakura closer, who made a face and pulled herself away.

"Pig, you already know what I look like," she snapped. "They need to know what I look like so they'll recognize me."

Sasuke surveyed his "new" teammate. Sakura's hair was black but still longish, tied neatly back into a low ponytail with a black band at the base of her head. Glassy onyx eyes stared back at him, set into a handsome, pale face. It resembled… someone he knew… But who?  
Kakashi probed with his chakra, trying to find a flaw in the illusion. But he could find none; a second later, he felt himself being pushed away. Sakura looked at him passively, her cold eyes betraying nothing.

"Don't do that, please," she said quietly. "There are no flaws."  
Naruto shivered. "I don't like your eyes," he whimpered when Sakura turned to him. To his surprise, she grinned, altering the _henge_. Her eyes became warmer, kinder, and deeper.

"How's that?" she asked cheerfully. He nodded.

"Better. Thanks, Sakura-chan."  
"Call me Haru from now on," she smiled; something tugged urgently at Sasuke's mind – but what? Sakura continued, "Ino will be Yuri (lily); Naruto, your name is Hatori; Sasuke, Ryu; and Kakashi-senpai, you are Kyo. However, try not to give your names."

"Understood, Haru-_chan_," Ino purred. "Now, let's go change for the 'ball thingy'!" She made quotation marks in the air with her fingers.

"I hope you brought nice clothes," Sakura smirked. "It was on the list." Sighing as they froze, she shook her head and pulled out three outfits – yellow for Naruto, red for Sasuke, and dark green for Kakashi. She also produced a black outfit for herself. "How did I know you'd need these…?" she sighed.

"Thanks, Sa – Haru!" Naruto chirped. "C'mon, let's go change!" They withdrew to their room. Quickly, Sakura slipped on the pitch-black, loose pants and thin shirt before turning to help Ino.

"Do I look too much like him?" she asked worriedly. Ino laughed reassuringly, spinning around so that Sakura could tie the ribbons that laced her dress together.

"Don't worry, Haru, dea," she murmured, gazing at her friend in the mirror as Sakura fixed her hair (Ino's) into a bun, held up by senbon. "Just keep the lines off of your face." This managed to coax a reluctant laugh out of Sakura.

_I never noticed how much "Haru" looks like Itachi… "Haru" was supposed to be a pretty-boy._

_**And Itachi is a hottie! So what's the problem?**_

_Never mind…_

"Oi, Haru-kun? Haru-kun! Wake uuuuup!" Ino snapped her fingers in front of Sakura's face. "Haru! Don't space out like that!"

"Aa…"

Ino huffed impatiently. "Fine, then! Be that way! Let's go see how the guys are doing! Hurry up!"  
Both girls were used to calling each other by their codenames because they'd done so many undercover missions together. Itachi had accompanied them the first couple of times as a cousin – an excuse, Ino thought smugly, to make him kiss Sakura (on the cheek). Tsunade-sama was brilliant!  
"Hatori! Ryu! Kyo! Get out here now!" Ino called through the wall. "We're going to be late!"

"Coming, coming," Kakashi answered lazily, stepping into the room. Sasuke and Naruto followed; Sasuke froze at the sight of Ino in her dress. Dark blue ribbons fluttered behind her, long blond hair piled atop her head elegantly.

Sakura caught him staring and grinned, winking. "Like what you see?" she teased. "I did her hair." Ino and Sasuke blushed. "Eh… Yuri's my fiancé, but Ino's definitely not… I look forward to seeing little Uchiha kiddies!" The blushes deepened furiously.

Finally, Ino calmed down. "I could say the same to you," she retorted., smirking wickedly.

Silence. Then –

"PIG! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura shrieked; Ino ducked her punches before standing a safe distance away with a finger in the air.

Solemnly, she recited, "Don't lose your temper. It blinds you." Immediately, Sakura calmed down, emitting an icy aura.

"Hai, hai," she muttered, looking away. "Yuri?" She offered her arm, which Ino took, putting on a bright, empty-headed smile.

"Thank you, darling…" Suddenly, Sakura grinned mischievously and twirled her "fiancé" away – straight into Sasuke's arms. "H-Haru! What – "

"Hm?" Sakura looked innocently at them. "As leader of this group, I'm changing our alias a little. He's your fiancé, dear. We mustn't let him get jealous!" She winked and laughed evilly.

_Payback feels so good…_

_**You said it!  
**_"Anyway, let's go," Ino mumbled, trying to ignore the blush rising in her cheeks. Sakura laughed gleefully and led them to the "ball thingy", with Ino hanging onto Sasuke with adoration – which might or might not, Sakura decided, be feigned. If it was, then Ino was a better actor than she'd thought. The rose-haired girl sensed a chance to matchmake, and she wasn't about to let it slip by.

- - -

**Sakura gets to go matchmaking! Normally, I'm not a fan of SasukexIno, but here… It just works out perfectly!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, here I am again! Because my mom won't let me use the Internet. …She doesn't know that I'm posting. So heh heh… My friends and I have fun thinking of places in clothing that we could slip cyanide or weapons. Yeah… Anybody like Evanescence or Within Temptation…?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or my favorite musical groups.**

**- - -**

As they stepped into the crowded ballroom, Sakura's eyes scanned the surroundings and the people in attendance for signs of danger. Nobody carried anything openly, but scattered here and there she saw the telltale signs of weapons – hidden, but not hidden well enough. Her own weapons, as well as Ino's, were concealed cleverly in different places, such as the napes of their necks, held on by a special choker and hidden by Ino's high collar and Sakura's cloak. There was also a kunai on each of their thighs (A/N: Ino's dress is long enough so that it doesn't show), senbon in Ino's hair, wire worked into the braids framing her face, and the old dagger-in-the-shoe. Of course, a vial of cyanide was hidden in the blood-colored flower Sakura had pinned to the front of her cloak. Ino had a small but lethal dose stashed in the thin, golden ring that glimmered faintly on her finger.

Bowing to Ino, she offered a hand and led her to the dance floor so that they could talk. As they danced, she spoke.

"Sensei said that he'd arranged for someone to meet us her… He said _she_, so…" Ino's head shot up from its place on Sakura's shoulder.

"Do you think – "

Sakura nodded, grinning. "I think so. If she's one of _them_, then we'll be out of here with his head in no time."

Ino returned the smile and pulled away. "Thanks so much for the dance, Haru-kun," she crooned, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously. Sakura laughed, shoving her gently.

"Go on, then, Yuri," she urged. "Ask him to dance! He's your fiancé, isn't he?" Blushing like made, the blond girl approached Sasuke, who had been watching enviously. Sakura watched with amusement until a touch on her shoulder alerted her to someone behind her.

"I do believe he was jealous of you," the person giggled. Sakura spun around, hardly believing her ears.

"Yomi?!" she choked. Sure enough, there stood the flame-haired girl with her ever-present harp slung loving over her shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. Her gray-flecked green eyes danced merrily, darting from face to face, always on the lookout for enemies.

"Ita – Oh, it's you, Haru," she realized. "You look so much like him that I thought for a second you _were_ him!" She laughed gaily.

"So they've told me," Sakura replied dryly. "Did Yuki-san send you, then? To help us?" Yomi giggled, wrinkling her nose and rolling her eyes.

"Why else would one of the Shinda Tsuki be here at a party like this? You know we avoid things like this at all costs," she scoffed with obvious distaste. "I can't even dance!"  
"Hn… Yuri, darling, come and see who's come to see us!" Sakura called, gesturing to Ino. The blonde excused herself from Sasuke and padded over, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi following her.

"Yomi!" she exclaimed happily. "I haven't seen you in ages!" She glided over to the other girl and engulfed her in a polite hug that still managed to convey her joy at seeing Yomi. "How is – " They all glanced at each other. Ino had grown close to Yomi's "little sister", Tsuki.

"Oh… She's… fine," Yomi answered after a brief pause in a tone that indicated she was lying. Kakashi cleared his throat to remind them that the men were there.

"Ah… Yomi, this is our team – Hatori, Ryu, and Kyo – " pointing to each in turn. "Guys, this is Yomi," Sakura said, rubbing her head sheepishly. "We met her while we were traveling." Traveling meaning a mission, of course. "She's going to introduce us to Kure-sama."  
"Our target," Ino added in an undertone at Naruto's inquiring look.

"Oh." He nodded sagely in understanding. "I see." He really didn't.

"So!" Sakura piped up. "Yuri and Ryu still need to dance; they're fiancés," she explained to Yomi, winking.

"Ha!" the slim, gray-green-eyed girl let out, catching on. "I see! Well, don't let me keep you from each other!" She caught her breath as she got a good glimpse of "Ryu"'s face. "Uchiha?" she breathed.

Sakura's lips tightened. "Aa," she replied. "His otouto." Holding out a slender hand, she grinned at Yomi. "Shall we dance, milady?"

Yomi grinned back. "I can't dance," she warned. Sakura only shrugged.

"You can only learn by practice," she remarked, emerald eyes twinkling. "Didn't sensei say something like that once?"

"Ah, ah, you got me." Yomi took the offered hand and followed her out onto the dance floor beside Ino and Sasuke. "About Kyo – he's Sharingan no Kakashi, then?"  
"Aa."  
Yomi's face darkened. "The one who called you weak?" she growled. Sakura smiled reassuringly, tightening her grip on Yomi's wrist warningly.

"It's fine," she muttered. "I'm not weak now; even sensei admits it."

"With a kiss?" Yomi asked wickedly; Sakura blushed and scowled.

"No, of course not! D-don't be ridiculous!" she stammered, pale face telling all. Yomi only smiled knowingly.

"Invite me to the wedding," she teased. Sakura's blush deepened to an impossible shade of crimson. "So, anyway," the member of Shinda Tsuki continued, completely serious now, "you're not bare, are you?"  
Sakura shook her head. "Does it show that much?" she asked worriedly. "I thought we did a good job hiding the weapons."  
Yomi laughed. "No, you just looked too innocent. If I know you two, you'll have a weapon for every guest in here!"  
Her partner smiled, looking pleased. "Praise from one of you is a high honor indeed," she murmured. "But not quite so many tools as you suppose." Leaning in, she whispered, "Yuri's heels are stilettos."

**_Why'd you tell her that?_**

_Don't you remember? It's customary to reveal one weapon. As long as we're allies with Shinda Tsuki, we should follow Shinda Tsuki rules._

Yomi nodded, satisfied. "There's a packet of senbon strapped to the inside of my left thigh." Her knee-length skirt gave easy access to them.

"Haru. How much longer can you hold out?" Kakashi's voice sounded tense by her ear. "We should move on."

"Aw, ruin our fun time, why don't you, Kyo?" Sakura pouted, beaming to show that she was joking. "So, Yomi-chan! We'd like to meet Kure-sama."

"Follow me, Haru, dear!" Yomi chirped, waving to Ino and Sasuke. "Where's Hatori-kun?" Naruto materialized by her shoulder, eyeing her harp curiously.

"I'm here; why do you carry that thing around?" he asked. Yomi only smiled evasively and kept walking to the front of the room.

"Haru." Ino's voice was tight and controlled. "Remember what sensei said, okay? Don't leave your left side open so much."

"Keep your blades until you need them most," Sakura responded. "My left will not be my downfall."

Ino shrugged. "As you will."

Yomi turned and put a finger to her lips, speckled eyes darting back and forth. "Approach him with caution," she whispered. "He's dangerous. He killed her."

"Who?" Ino demanded, face suddenly taut.

Yomi's lips tightened, and she hesitated before saying, "Tsuki. He and his damned guards killed Tsuki. Now we really are Shinda Tsuki." She let out a bitter laugh.

"No!" Ino fell to her knees, unnoticed amidst the throngs of people.

Sakura looked at Yomi. "Tsuki?" she said sharply. "He killed Tsuki?" Yomi nodded silently.

"She managed to take out his head guard for you." Suddenly, she tossed something to Sakura. "Don't let her effort be in vain." Casting a sorrowful glance at Ino, she disappeared into the crowd.

"We're on our own now," Sakura sighed. "Yuri, get up. Tsuki needs to be avenged." Ino rose with a look of calm rage on her face.

"You three. Stay out of this," she ordered quietly. "This is our fight." Before anyone could protest, they approached Kure.

- - -

**Almost done!!! Then I've got another story coming up!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Second to last chapter, but there's an epilogue. So, without further ado… Enjoy!**

**- - -**

"Hello," Ino purred, fluttering her eyelashes at the handsome red-haired man who stood before them. The only jewelry he wore was a peculiar amulet; a globe with three feathers sticking out of it.

Sakura cleared her throat as Haru and pushed Ino aside. "Kure-sama?" she said respectfully, thought she wanted to spit at his feet. When he nodded tensely, she continued. "My partner and I would like to talk to you about your… wares. You see, we have a… friend who is… shall we say… _addicted_ to your product."

His cruel-looking lips split into a small smile. "Customers, eh? Step into the back room, if you please." He gestured towards a black door; a large, darkly clad guard opened it and stepped inside. Kure followed, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura saw their teammates edging in their direction and nudged Ino inside. The door swung shut.

"What have you come for?" Kure asked silkily. Ino's eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch.

"Drugs. You know which ones, Kure-sama," she replied smoothly. "Your… specialty product."

"Ah. And why have you come to me?"

"You are the sole provider," Sakura murmured, making an obscene hand gesture at him beneath her cloak. "Name your price."

Kure laughed. "Very well. One million yen should do it – and," he held up a finger, eyes glinting greedily, "one night with your lovely lady partner."

Bowing to close their deal, Sakura dropped to the floor and slit the first guard's throat with a kunai.

"Only two guards?" she taunted.

"There were three," Kure replied, uncertainty hidden in his voice, "but that girl killed him. And _he_ killed her." He pointed at the second guard.

"Yuri, darling," Sakura called. "Take care of him for me."

"For you and Tsuki, with pleasure," Ino answered, snarling.

"Don't let your anger blind you," Sakura said sharply.

"Got it, Haru-kun." In a blur of gold, Ino flew at the bewildered man, forcing him to fight for his life.

Sakura, meanwhile, turned to Kure, circling each other. "You must die," she told him simply. Launching herself off the ground, she came at him with both daggers she had hidden on her thighs. He defended quickly with a thin katana that came out of nowhere.

"You're – good – " he panted, swiftly blocking her cut and disarming her. Unperturbed, she grasped the kunai on the nape of her neck and continued her attack. He got no reply, no matter how dirty the taunt. She was silent.

- - -

Half an hour later, Ino had finished off the guard who'd killed Tsuki and was watching Sakura's battle. Kure was slowly tiring; thanks to Itachi's training, Sakura was only sweating lightly.

Kure, to Sakura's slight surprise, knew what he was doing with a sword. Usually, rich targets relied solely on their bodyguards – easy prey once they were alone. Twice he had come very close to beheading or gutting her; only the quick reflexes that Itachi had hammered into her saved her both times.

**_Now you're thankful I told you to wish on that shooting star, ne?_**

_Nn…_ she agreed grudgingly. _Don't talk to me. I'm trying to keep us both alive here!_

_**Need some help?**_

_No; I'm going to save you for an emergency or if I really need you._

_**Oh. Okay, then.**_ Inner Sakura withdrew in time for Sakura to see the steel blade of the katana as it swerved in a shining arc towards her head. Fiery jade eyes darting from spot to spot, she determined that he had left his side open – the left.

Ducking under the katana, she darted in with both kunai and slashed twice. Crimson stained the blades, but other than that, there was little blood. Itachi had taught his pupils to kill efficiently. She barely registered the faint prick in her right side.

She dropped the illusion. Beckoning to Ino, she threw the body over her shoulder and leapt through the only window in the room. Ino grabbed the boys and led them out as well.

They met in the cover of the forest through which they had come. Sakura took Kure's head and Sasuke turned the rest of the body to ash. Sticking her hand into her pocket, Sakura was surprised to find a scroll there.

_Tsuki's note…_

Flicking it open, her eyes scanned the words and she shut it with a snap. Her hand darted into the charred remains of Kure's body and found the amulet, which had not been damaged at all. Without a word, she set them off at the fastest pace they'd seen yet.

"What's with the speed, Sakura?" Kakashi asked quietly as they leapt, shadows, through the tops of the trees.

**_Faster, Saku-chan!_** Inner Sakura urged. **_Something's not right._**

****"Something's not right." The black-clad kunoichi repeated Inner Sakura's words without hesitation. Something in her inner persona's worried thoughts triggered a trickle of fear, and she didn't like it.

Suddenly, her legs gave out and she thudded into a tree branch, clutching her side. Ino fixed a sharp gaze on her anxiously. "Are you all right, Sakura?" she asked, aquamarine eyes algow with worry.

"Do you have the potion shishou gave you?" Sakura panted, her voice a mere whisper. Ino pulled it out and placed a drop carefully on the pink-haired kunoichi's tongue. "Thanks, Ino. That's better."

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto helped her up. She pushed him away gently and shot ahead.

"Top speed. I nee to see shishou." The boys all glanced at Ino.

"What is it?" Sasuke demanded.

Ino's eyes were wide with fear. "Something's scaring her," she answered shakily, "and not much scares her this badly. We need to go tops speed in order to reach Konoha tomorrow morning, and we'll travel through the night. If you can't do it, meet us at Tsunade's office."

"We can do it," Kakashi said tersely. "Lead the way." Ino pumped chakra into her feet and they sped off into the night.

- - -

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura burst into the Hokage's room – and collapsed. Ino appeared behind her, trying to get her to stand.

"Sakura!" she shrieked; suddenly, Sakura's body lifted itself off the ground. When Ino and Tsunade got a good look at her forehead, they sighed in relief.

"**She's not dead yet, shishou,**" Inner Sakura mumbled. "**I think he poisoned us…**" At Tsunade's intense questioning gaze, she tossed Kure's head on the table.

"You did it," the older woman breathed.

Inner Sakura sniffed. "**Of course,**" she replied in disdain, "**but that's besides the point. Can you think how he could have – **" She froze. "**Of course!**"

"What – " Tsunade began, but Inner Sakura cut her off.

"**Tsuki left us a not,**" she told Ino sadly. "**Her last message: 'The amulet'!**" She pulled it out from her cloak. "**These feathers are senbon dipped in poison! The guy was a genius! Shishou, there's a bit of poison still inside; can you run a test on it?**" Tsunade nodded grimly and took the amulet, disappearing.

"How's Sakura?" Ino cried, tears glistening in her wide and terrified eyes.

Inner Sakura sighed. "**She's unconscious, but she's hanging on. No, don't cry. You know that we hate it when you cry!**"

"Who are you?!" Sasuke demanded, glaring at Inner Sakura. He stared at her forehead. "Inner… Sakura?"

"**Yes,**" Inner Sakura snapped. "**It's rude to stare at people's foreheads, you know? Don't talk to me right now; I'm trying to keep Saku-chan alive.**"

Ino burst into tears, turning and sobbing into a blushing Sasuke's chest, and Inner Sakura looked remorseful.

"**She's fine, Ino. Ino! What would sensei say if he saw you crying like this?**" Ino continued to sob, and with a regretful sight, Inner Sakura hugged her – carefully avoiding contact with Sasuke. "**It's okay, Ino,**" she murmured.

Tsunade came into the room with a frightened expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Sakura," she said slowly, tears running down her cheeks, "this poison is unknown to us."

Inner Sakura sank to the floor, clutching the result papers in her fist without even looking at them. "**Where's sensei?**" she whispered. Then her voice grew louder. "**Where's sensei? I want sensei! Please…**" Tears rained down on the floor.

"Shame on you," a new, deep voice said. A cloaked figure stepped from the shadows. Inner Sakura looked up and gasped. Even though he was wearing a pure black cloak and not his Akatsuki cloak, she could recognize him from miles away. "You should have sensed that I was here," he continued. "Let me see those." Kneeling beside her, he gently took the papers and put a comforting arm around her.

"**I – I was scared, sensei,**" she whimpered, sobbing. "**Sh-shishou said that – **" His arm tightened around her slightly.

"Foolish girl," he murmured. "Yuki-san let us look through her library of forbidden poisons and jutsus, remember? You would have recognized this poison if you had looked at these papers."

She grabbed them, emerald eyes scanning the paper. "**It's – it's – **" Itachi nodded.

"Hokage-sama," he announced, pulling Inner Sakura to her feet, "we know the cure. Can you do a blood transfusion? Now?"

Taken aback, Tsunade recovered quickly and nodded. "Yes. Whose blood will you use?" she asked, looking at both of them.

At this, Inner Sakura looked at the ground. "**Yuki-san's scrolls didn't say – **"

Itachi interrupted. "I did some… additional research… while you were gone, and I found that the blood needed is specific to the Uchiha clan." (A/N: Convenient coincidence, ne? )

Sasuke stepped forward. "I'll do it," he said quickly, but Itachi only shook his head.

"Your blood is tainted by Orochimaru's work." Sasuke scowled but said nothing, only shot a pitying look at Sakura.

Kakashi opened his mouth, but Itachi glared at him. "Having Sharingan does not make you Uchiha, Hatake," he snapped.

"Then – " Sasuke's shoulders slumped, and he put his arm around Ino's shaking figure.

"I guess I have no choice," Itachi sighed. "I'll do it."

- - -

**Gasp! Here is the long awaited… cliffhanger? NOOOOOOO!!! Don't worry, there is more. Haha! How would you react if I just ended the story here?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yo. Here's the chapter before the epilogue. Ha! Don't worry, it's not another cliffhanger, though this and the epilogue will be kinda short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Heck, I don't even own my brother's brain! …That would be true, if he had one…**

**- - -**

Sasuke froze, barely able to believe what he'd heard. "Y-you?" he asked in disbelief, obsidian eyes narrowing. On instinct, his Sharingan activated. "Who are you?!"  
His question was unheard as Inner Sakura clutched Itachi's sleeve. "**Really? Really?**" she cried in relief. "**Really, Itachi-san?!**"

"_Itachi_?!" Sasuke's voice cut through the room. All eyes locked on his rage-filled pale face, and Ino held onto his hand, squeezing in warning.

"Sasuke – " Tsunade tried to calm him down, but he only glared at his brothe,r who had finally pushed back his hat to reveal his face.

"Itachi!" the teen spat. "What are you doing here?" Suddenly, Sakura collapsed; Itachi caught her before she touched the ground.

"Hokage-sama," the older Uchiha said tensely. "She needs my blood right now. Can we do it here? She shouldn't be moved around too much, or the poison will spread."  
"I need everyone to leave," Tsunade ordered. When nobody moved, she barked, "Out! Sasuke, Ino can explain everything. _Please._ For Sakura's sake."

Ino tugged urgently at her crush's sleeve. "Sasuke-kun, please! I'll explain it to you outside. Come one… That's it." Pitching her voice lower, she managed to coax him to the door.

He gave a curt nod. "For now. Tsunade-sama… Don't let her die." Ino led him down the stairs, with Naruto and Kakashi following close behind.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade roared. The brunette medic came to the office in a hurry. She stopped short at the sight of Sakura's limp body, her pretty face registering shock.

"Tsunade-sama, what – " She broke off, staring at the pale body in Itachi's arms. "What do you need?" She seemed to understand the urgency of the situation. She would ask her questions later.

Tsunade smiled weakly at the young woman. "Put her down on my desk," she told Itachi. He obeyed but held her slender hand, face tightly closed. He seemed to become the man he'd been before teaching Sakura again; cold – but this time the coldness was to keep his pain at bay.

Tsunade watched with a sad, remembering smile. She hesitated, and reached out a hand to touch Itachi's shoulder in understanding. When he looked up with stony eyes, she said, "She'll be fine, Itachi-san. Sakura's a strong girl."

Gratitude flickered in his – suddenly, she realized – onyx eyes; then, as quickly as it had come, it was gone. He bowed over Sakura's hand again. Shizune came in with the medical equipment and began the process, with Tsunade guiding her.

A long silence, and then Itachi spoke as he watched his blood being transferred to his student. "I didn't tell her, but… there is a forty percent chance that her body will reject my blood and the poison will continue its course undisturbed. If she doesn't make it, I'll be the one who killed her." A single tear slipped down his alabaster cheek, and he clutched Sakura's hand.

- - -

"Why is he here?" Sasuke demanded once they were seated on a wooden bench outside the Hokage's Tower. "Who knows?"

Ino let out a bitter laugh. "The whole village knows," she muttered, not meeting his eyes. "They didn't care after a few weeks."

"But why?" Kakashi put in. "Why come here in the first place?"

"He came here to train Sakura," Ino replied. "Said she showed promise. Tsunade-sama agreed, and… they just happened to pick me up."

"He trained her – and you? Why didn't she say no?" Sasuke asked angrily. "She can't just say yes to any criminal who walks by! Why didn't she ask for training from someone like him?" He pointed at the Copycat nin.

Ino shrugged, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice. "Maybe she got tired of being called weak," she whispered. Sasuke and Kakashi winced.

"She never asked – " Ino cut Kakashi off, blue eyes stormy.

"You wouldn't even teach her a new jutsu! How could she ask for special training?" she raged. At this point, Naruto got up and said he would find Hinata, adding that she would tell him the story. Then he fled. (A/N: Smart Naruto.)

Ino turned back to the two Sharingan wielders, eyes ablaze. "So basically, he trained us both until we made chuunin and, eventually, jounin," she continued. "And I do believe she loves him."

Sasuke leapt up. "She can't love him!" he cried. "He'll just hurt her and – " He stopped. Ino finished for him, a smoldering expression on her face.

"He'll just hurt her and leave her alone, hm?" she sneered. "Leave her for power, perhaps? Leave her just like you did?"  
"I came back eventually," Sasuke defended. Ino snorted.

"You came back after there was nothing left to do," she spat. "And you acted like she was some kind of burden. Too late, Sasuke-kun. Too late! At least give her this. She deserves it."

He hung his head. "I will," he murmured. "Now I'm all alone again. I can't kill Itachi, so there's no point in life anymore."

To his and Kakashi's surprise, Ino enveloped him in a hug. "I'm still here," she mumbled into his shoulder. "I was always here." His eyes widened, and he awkwardly embraced her back.

"Arigato."

- - -

Tsunade stared at the monitor, checking to make sure that Sakura's heart was going at the same steady rate. They had long finished the blood transfusion and moved her to the hospital, so it should take effect soon. It was now or never. And as she watched with growing dread, Sakura's pulse slowed.

Itachi stroked her bright pink locks, repeating her name with growing urgency. The kunoichi's heart stopped. Tsunade closed her eyes – and opened them in shock as the faint beeps began again. Sakura's emerald orbs fluttered open, to land on Itachi's drawn face.

"I-Itachi-san…?" she mumbled. Then it registered, and she flew into his outstretched arms, sobbing. "I – I think I _died_, Itachi-san, but then I heard you saying my name, and I followed you back here – " She soaked his clothes, but he didn't seem to mind; he stroked her back tenderly, speechless.

"Sakura." Tsunade felt guilty for interrupting the happy moment, but drew breath to speak. "When you feel better, send someone to me." And she left.

Itachi lifted Sakura out of the cold white bed and placed her carefully on his lap, as if she might break if he handled her too roughly. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent deeply.

"Sakura." Her breath caught at the way he said her name. "Sakura…"

"Yes?" she encouraged softly. His arms encircled her, and pulled her closer to him. "What is it, Itachi-san?"

"Sakura… I love you."

Smiling gently, she kissed him. "I love you too… Itachi." Pulling away briefly and giggling when he sighed in protest, she asked, "Why did you help me?"

_Now, and then…_

He knew how to answer that one. "You showed promise."

And once more – "Thank you."

- - -

**And the epilogue will be here soon enough! I'm typing and eating and watching t.v. and listening to Evanescence and Within Temptation, so sorry for any mistakes.**


	20. Epilogue

**And here is the epilogue!!!  
**

**- - -**

Uchiha Tsuki sat in the shadow of a half-dead tree with her arms around her knees. She told herself that if she stayed absolutely still, none of the other children would notice her. Her hopes were crushed when a shadow fell over her.

Another girl a year older than Tsuki crouched down and peered curiously into the six-year-old kunoichi-in-training's tearstreaked face. She spoke gently in a silky, rich, deep voice.

"Why are you crying, cousin?" She made no move to wipe her cousin's tears; only sat and looked on as a fresh river coursed down pale cheeks.

"Th-they t-tease m-me because I-I'm n-no g-good…" Tsuki sobbed. "Otou-san told me to ignore them, Yuki-kun, but they st-still don't leave m-me alone!"  
Uchiha Yuki looked away, frowning slightly. "Sasuke-san doesn't realize that you have to prove yourself," she stated calmly. "Because he was a 'prodigy' – a genius." Her raven-colored hair blew in the wind, a pinkish sheen glowing slightly in the sunlight. "You have to work to achieve your Sharingan, you know."

Tsuki brushed the blond bangs out of her face, the rest of her long blue-black air slipping out of the pink ribbon that her cousin had given her a long time ago.

"You're right," she mumbled, retying her hair. "I'll keep trying, Yuki-kun, but it's so hard to train alone…"

Yuki stood, hesitated, and held out a slender hand. Tsuki smiled gratefully and took the offered hand. Once she let go, Yuki stuck her hand back into her pocket, saying gruffly, "Yuki-baasama is coming over today, so we can't stay out too late; but tomorrow, I'll help you. Maybe we can get Uzumaki-san to come with us." She winked.

Tsuki blushed, scowling, but only said, "Yuki-baasama's coming?!" The leader of the Shinda Tsuki had grown especially fond of the two youngest Uchihas visiting regularly (and secretly) with "Yomi-neechan", who absolutely doted on Tsuki. Yuki didn't mind; the older Yuki favored her and brought some new weapon every time.  
"Aa…" Yuki answered, sounding just like her father (who is Itachi, if you haven't figured it out yet!). "And she's bringing – "

"Yomi-neechan!" Tsuki guessed excitedly. Yuki chuckeld, nodding, pleased.

"Aa…"

Tsuki turned to the older girl. "Why are you helping me, Yuki-kun?" she asked. "Nobody tries to help me; you're the best in the school!"

Yuki only smiled evasively, watching the petals from her favorite black cherry tree blow past her face. After thinking in silence for a moment, she replied softly, "You show promise." On an impulse, she added, "Hiyo-san thinks so, too." Hiyo was Naruto and Hinata's son, and Tsuki had a crush on him.

Tsuki blushed. "Thank you," she whispered. Both Uchihas watched the petals blow for a moment before turning to go inside.

Sakura and Ino stood in the hallway, smiling. "Welcome home!" they chorused. Tsuki hugged Ino and ran off in search of her father; Yuki grinned and went to help her mother fix dinner.

Itachi glided into the kitchen behind Sakura and slipped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head. The love radiating off of them filled the room, and as the door opened, even Tsuki's joyful screams of "Yuki-baasama! YOMI-NEECHAN!!" could not ruin the happy feeling that surrounded the Uchiha household.

**Fin.**

- - -

**And we're done! Thank you so much for your support!!! I love you all, and I should be posting my side story to this soon!**


End file.
